Tyler and Alexis
by MrDilly
Summary: I'm new here and I studied years of years of video games and cartoons so I decided to make my story unique for my stuff in this story I have made a inspiration from House of the Dead and Super Castlevania IV both are cool games so I decided to make this story and note that this is in the alternate universe and it's a light gun story I hope ya enjoy the ride :D
1. Chapter 1

Story

In a homeworld of Serena, a benevolent scientist named Antonio who creates Bioweapons as a study to the Galax System's natural environment, However his advisor Phantron has a sinister idea for the Bioweapons for himself, Later on, Phantron seize control of the Bioweapons, Antonio tries to fight him off but he was no match for the malevolent robot and the evil advisor reprogrammed his weapons to take over the Galax System

3 years later in Tyler's Village where it's the home for the dinosaurs of this beautiful village

Where the dinosaurs are gathering fruits for their food supplies, and taking care of the eggs for their mothers and fathers a young green dinosaur named Tyler was a happy funny dinosaur he likes to play harmless pranks and enjoys his dinosaur pals.

But one day...

Phantron invaded Tyler's village where it's the home of the dinosaurs and attack the village the dinosaurs fled for there lives from Phantron's minions and Tyler went out to see what's wrong.

However, Tyler witness the horrible event outside with Phantron fighting his master when Tyler sees the brutal struggle he tried to saved his masterand tried to fight Phantron but he was knocked away by him then the malicious orbit robot wounded the poor dinosaur master.

Unable to save him, Tyler reluctantly leave the village under his master's order while he fights off Phantron to keep him from killing Tyler.

The young dinosaur ran away to evacuate Phantron's assault, then he met Antonio who is distraught from Phantron's betrayal adopted Tyler and brought him to his home planet, so he can train Tyler to be a Team Canis soldier first one with Tyler's favorite weapon his gun.

Years of training made Tyler an official armed Venom Fighter, he's now an older Serena fighter but with a twist he's half Bioweapon due to Antonio finds him special in his training and he leaves Venom now he's fully trained and he vows he'll avenge Master Yoshi's death

He crashed landed in a unknown planet where he met a female cowgirl named Alexis under attack by Phantron's robots, Tyler shot them down rescuing Alexis.

Alexis is grateful at Tyler's bravery then Tyler and Alexis got to know each other before setting off, then Tyler handed Alexis on of his gun from a spaceship hoping for her to fight with him, she agrees but her arms are to short then Tyler tells her not to give up, Alexis then pulls the trigger making Tyler surprised at her skills but impressed,

Now the two duo flies off from the planet to ready their first adventure.

Tyler - the fighter for Antonio

Alexis - the smart cowgirl

to destroy Phantron and his ruthless minions to bring back peace of the Lylat System and the world.


	2. Chapter 2

The spaceship flies back down to earth as Tyler steers the spaceship

Tyler: Alexis are you all right

Alexis: I'm fine thanks for telling me, I'm sorry of what happened to your home and you're master it was awful of what happened to you..

Tyler: Well let's get back to earth and...

Several Venom Fighters starting shooting Tyler's spaceship destroying the engine as it flies into earth

Tyler: Damn it! why the venom fighters are attacking us?!

PA: ENGINE DESTROYED SYSTEM HAS FAILED PREPARED FOR CRASH LANDING!

Tyler: S*fart sound*! We're going down! Hold on!

Alexis: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

*the spaceship shot down to earth as Alexis and Tyler screams as it enters the atmosphere

then the spaceship crashes into the grassy plains causing a explosion leaving the spaceship is wreckage

as the fire surrounds the airship the camera zooms closer to the door which is heard with a thump after the fifth thump, the door flung out revealing Tyler's foot that he kicked  
it out of the spaceship

Tyler: Come on Alexis!

she gets out of the spaceship that Tyler kicked out of the door and looks down

Tyler: JUMP!

*she jumped out the destroyed spaceship and they leaved the crash site as they journey through the grassy plains

Alexis: That was close we thought we're gonna die for sure

Tyler: What the hell happened to those fighters they were on our side and the second they turned against us.

Alexis: I don't know ever since Phantron took over Venom, everyone's going crazy

Tyler: Yeah.. We got to get to the bottom of this catastrophe who knew Phantron is up to something.

They see the metal boxes lying on the floor scattered around the grass

Tyler: We could check the metal box to see if they're anything useful in there

Alexis: You got it Let's check them out hopefully something good.

they shot a metal box and inside what appears to be a armored cover for the ray guys

Tyler: It looks metallic are you sure about this?

Alexis: Try it on your gun and observe.

He puts it on his ray gun and pulls the trigger firing a blue laser that is much stronger than the green one

Tyler: Sweet!

Alexis: *tries her ray gun out after putting an upgrade on and fires*

Alexis: Sweet

Alexis remembers something

Alexis GASP! My stuff are in there!

Tyler: I'll go get it

He opens the metal crate and inside is a homemade switchblade which is her marker with a blade on top, a grenade launcher, her pistol and her sharp boomerang

Tyler returns to Alexis

Tyler: Here's all your stuff

Alexis Thanks now let's go

they walked down the grass plains unbeknownst to them is the flames in the spaceship starts to spread in the gas tank

Tyler hears the sizzle

Tyler: Uh oh we got to run! the ship's gonna blow!

Alexis: Huh? Oh my you're right! Let's hurry!

*they ran quick and then the spaceship explodes and they felled down as they get away from the explosion, when it's clear the duo stands up to see the ship in ruins

Alexis: Well so much for going back home..

Tyler: Great... We're so lost

Alexis: Now how do we get back to Venom

Tyler turns around to see the windmill in the distance

Tyler: Alexis look

Alexis: A windmill

Tyler: Do you think it's safe for us to get shelter

Alexis: Alexis: Yeah you're right Tyler,

They head to the windmill through the windy grass plains leaving the destroyed spaceship behind and they finally came across a bridge

Tyler: Looks like it safe for us to cross

Alexis: Uh Tyler wait

He steps on the bridge and he heard crackling

Tyler: Huh?

He looks down and the bridge is crackling

Tyler: Oh no the bridge is gonna break!

Alexis: I told you

Tyler runs through the bridge as it breaks apart and finally made it across

Alexis: Don't worry I got the glider to help me cross

She uses the glider to fly through the ledge and joins Tyler as she made it too

Alexis: See told ya

Tyler: Good going

They headed to the Windmill and they went up the hills and they arrived

Tyler: Whew talk about a steep hike

Alexis: Oh please I've walked like a tough soldier

Tyler: Well here we are

Alexis: This must be the place

Tyler eyes are shocked

Alexis: Is something the matter?

Tyler: It's the robots they're patrolling the windmills they must've took over the windmills

Alexis: I don't think they're friendly we got to be careful

Tyler sees another part of the ray gun

Tyler: Look another part for the ray gun!

Alexis: Well what are we waiting for? let's grab them.

they grabbed them the ray gun completely the ray gun

Tyler: There we go.

Alexis: Now let's go shoot those robots.

Tyler: You got it.

Robot: Intruders! Destroy Them!

Alexis: Get ready Tyler.

Tyler: It's payback time Phantron!

They began firing at the robots

For Tyler he takes the left one who he blows the head and right arm off the robot blowing him up

and Alexis she shoots the robot on the right blowing his right arm off and put a hole in his chest

a mini ship has appeared and fires at the heroes

Tyler: *shoots the mini ship and it crashes*

Tyler: Alexis scan the ship

Alexis: Got it

She scans the ship

Alexis: Oh no...â€¦ Tyler come take a look

Tyler sees it

Tyler: Oh no... So that's why the fighters shot us down they're been controlled by Phantron!

Alexis: that wretched machine!

Tyler: He's gonna pay for all of this... this is unforgivable...

Alexis: Calm down Tyler we'll get him..

Tyler: I hope so

the wind blows hard

Alexis: GEEZ!

Tyler: It's getting windy let's head inside

Alexis: Agreed with you,

they head to the windmill

Alexis: It's gonna blow us away if we don't hurry up

Tyler unlocks the door

Tyler: got it let's head in

they went in the windmill

Alexis: We should be safe now

Tyler: Let's wait for the gustily wind to subside

then a grenade is thrown in the window

Alexis: Oh no they spotted us, Quick head back outside!

Tyler: But it's too windy!

Alexis: No time Get outta here now!

they ran back outside through the window to get away from the grenade as it blew up in the windmill destroying it

Tyler: readies his gun

Tyler: Damn they found us!

Alexis: We had no choice but to fight those son of the bitches

they shoot down more robots as they shoot at Tyler and Alexis

Alexis: F*cymbal* there's too many of them

Tyler continuing shooting the robots

Tyler: Used your grenade launcher!

Alexis: Oh right *she removes the pin with her teeth and threw the grenade blowing up all the robots

Tyler: Yes! Direct Hit!

Alexis: Let's move on

Tyler: Right with ya

several mini ships followed the duo and are shooting at them lucky for Alexis she uses a boomerang and destroyed all the ships with it

Alexis: Good thing I carry this

a ruffian is under attack

Ruffian: I could used some help here!

Alexis: Someone's in trouble

Tyler: I'll handle this

The robot is pointing his gun at the Ruffian's head

Robot: Don't move or this guy is history!

Tyler: No how about you're history bub!

He shoots the windmill and it ricochet off of it and shoot the robot in the back of his head killing him but it missed the ruffian

Ruffian: thanks for saving me I gotta get back to Wolf O Donnell, boss knows I'm late

*they head to the next route where it's like a street of windmill and then the laser fire at them

Tyler: WHOA!

Alexis: Uh oh watch out for those turrets take them out before we get zapped

Tyler shoots the turret three times destroying it

Tyler: Yeah in your face!

Alexis: Don't celebrate now there's more of them.

more turrets rises up from the ground and Tyler fire his ray gun on them as they start firing at them but then the laser reflects off the shots that Yoshi shoot at them

Alexis: Watch were you're aiming

Tyler: Sorry

they dodge the lasers and Tyler shoots the turret down

Alexis then dodges the turret shooting at her and then she shoots it down chipping off it's armor in the process then the fiendish robots shoot at her and she dodges but Tyler got shot in the arm

Tyler: UGH!

Alexis: Are you all right

Tyler: Yeah.. just a scratch

Alexis: I'll cover for you

Tyler: Thanks

*they continue shooting the turrets and run down the windmill streets shooting more robots through the windows, through the doors as they get to one window, two miniships flies and two robots jumped down

Tyler: Geez they sure not letting us in that place.

Alexis: Whatever, keep shooting!

*they sees two miniships dropping bombs

Tyler: Get back Alexis!

He then shoots them down while backing away from the bombs that's blowing up then two robots charge at them with swords but then even when he's down Tyler shoots them bringing them both down

Alexis: Good going but we need to get you heal

Tyler: Agreed let's look around something to eat

Another robot tackles Tyler

Tyler: GET HIM OFF ALEXIS!

Alexis uses her marker switchblade and slice the metallic fiend in half

Tyler: thanks hey there's a fruit right there

Tyler shoots the peach heart down from the bush and eats it he's heal of his wounds

Tyler: Ahhhh much better

Alexis: Glad you're okay

Tyler: Now let's get Phantron

they ready their guns for any enemies to come as they walk upstairs to the giant windmill as the wind continues blowing in their face as they shoot through the turrets

Alexis: This wind is a pain in the neck

Tyler: Yeah but at least we got away from the robots

they ran upstairs the windmill to reach the door

They opened a door but it fells it the duo looked at is in shocked that the windmill is missing an upper section

Tyler: Aww crap! the upper room of the windmill was destroyed

The wind blew them away

Both: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

As they flied in a tremendous storm the duo are flung through the windmills

Alexis: Make sure we do not crash into one of the windmills Tyler!

Tyler: Noooooooooooo! S*hawk screech sound*!

*they steer to avoid the windmills as they continuing shooting away the bad guys as they started shooting at Tyler and Alexis as they continues being blown down through the street of windmills they shoot more turrets who are on the windmill as the robot continue their assault on them but they're all gunned down by the heroes

Alexis: Robot BATTER AT 12:00!

Tyler: I see him!

He aim his gun at the Batter Robot and shoot his head off with his gun!

Alexis: Nice shooting ace!

Tyler: Uh oh we're gonna land!

They shoot down more miniships as they're about to land they see the red dots pointing at them

Tyler: Awwww hell the turrets got sniping equipment

Alexis: Take it down before we get shot

They shoot down the turret's sniping and Alexis shoots a grenade at it destroying it

After they managed to land back on the grass they rolled four times

Both: OMPH! OH! OOF! OW!

Tyler: Ouch I think I landed on my tail

Alexis: The wind is getting worse let's move!

they get up and they see the

*they see the two robots and a turret and the turret is about to shoot the Ruffian

Alexis: I'll take the turret you get the robot

Tyler: Roger that pink balloon

Alexis: Don't call me that

Tyler: Sorry

they split up and Alexis shoots down one robot by blasting a hole in his chest and shoots the robot in the chest blowing off his torso after 3 shots

and for Alexis she slices the turret in half with her marker switchblade saving the Ruffian

Ruffian: Thanks you can head to this windmill over here

he points to the distance where three windmills are at

Tyler: Good maybe we can find the culprit here Alexis

Alexis: Yes we don't know who's behind all of this

Alexis: let's get to see who is behind this wind

Tyler: Yeah who knows when it's gonna show up

they head to the next area it's a dark stormy sky with dried up grass

Tyler: I think we're getting closer

Alexis: You think

They see a Blaster Tank and 3 Searchdiscs e on the ground using their search laser to find it's target

Alexis: Be careful those discs are bad news

Tyler: But if we caught we'll shoot them anyways

Alexis: Don't get cocky, the disc will come after you till you're dead

Tyler: let's be careful

The Blaster Tank is behind them

Tyler: That tank is gonna be a problem we gotta sneak past them before it sees us

They tiptoed through the search discs avoiding the laser and making sure not to alert the tank but then as they passed the Searchdiscs laser the Blaster Tank sees them

Alexis: They spotted us! open fire!

Tyler shoots down one of the searchdiscs and they ran in the bushes as the Blaster Tank fires to hide from the blast but the searchdiscs found them

Alexis: Get away from me you stupid discs!

She throw two boomerangs and it destroys the searchdisc

Tyler: Now we got to take out the tank now

Alexis: I got my grenade launcher ready

Tyler: Let's do this together

Tyler shoot the Tank as Alexis runs towards it and launch the grenade in the turret blowing it up and destroying it

Alexis: Bullseye!

Tyler: Uh oh reinforcement has arrived

Alexis: We had to fight them no matter what Phantron throws at us.

Tyler: You hear us come at me!

*they fight two more blaster tank as they fire they're cannon at them they fired more as they ran up to the tank and thrown two grenades in each cannon and they blow up as they take cover in the hills

Tyler: Whew! I think that's all of those tanks

Alexis: GASP! Look!

Tyler: Huh?!

*they see the Ruffian Leader*

Ruffian Leader: RETREAT!

Ruffian: FALL BACK!

Alexis: COME ON WE GOTTA HELP THEM!

Tyler: Everyone it's gonna be all right we'll take care of it

they didn't listen and some of them got blasted

Tyler: Great... they're all retreating

Alexis: We gotta do something about this we don't want them all to get kill!

Tyler sees a unknown figure

Tyler: Come on we got to find out who is responsible for this chaotic wind

Alexis: I'm sick of this wind

they ran to the three wind mills who is resided by the culprit they're after and they see more Blaster Tank accompany by two plasma zappers

Tyler: Crap! Plasma Zappers careful they'll zap you if you touch them and they hurt like a mother*explosion*

Alexis: *shoots down the Plasma zappers as Tyler headed for the rampaging tanks

Tyler: Follow me! Alexis!

Alexis: Coming!

*they ran down the path and they get closer to the windmills as the Blaster Tanks found Tyler and Alexis

Blaster Tank: There they are! destroy them!

*they fire the cannons at the running duos as they ran down to fight the ferocious juggernauts firing their laser guns at the shooting behemoths, they continue firing their tank bombs at the Dinosaur and the Balloon Pokemon as they fire back with ray guns

Tyler: Dammit they're too far

Alexis: We need to catch them by surprise follow me

They slipped up and each two ran behind the Blaster tank and shoot them in the heads destroying them and the final Blaster Tank aims at Alexis

Tyler: Whew! I think we got them all!

Alexis: Yeah those tanks are no match for us

?: Except I will destroy you both

Alexis: Huh?

Tyler: What the?!

They looked up and sees a black and red mech with a crimson blade and a robotic wings with propellers in the robot suit is none other than an Evil Blossom

Evil Blossom: What's this trespassers on my thrashing

Alexis: GASP!

Tyler: So you must be the one who is controlling the wind with your mech, who are you?

Bloodchill: The name is Bloodchill and this village will be your graves once I obliterate you both to bits!

She swings her red sword at them as they flew back

Tyler: S*Yoshi sound* How do we beat her?

Alexis: I got my JVB

Tyler: Your JVB

Alexis: Yes watch

She scans Bloodchill's robot suit the weak point is the pink glowing orb on her suit's chest

Alexis: There got it!

Tyler: Let's shoot that weak point!

b BOSS - BLOODCHILL /b

Bloodchill began her attack by swinging her blade making a blade of energy and it flies after them

they dodge and they shoot the chest of her mech but misses but the last shot hit the weak point

Bloodchill: UUGHHH! You got to do better than that

She activates her mech's Propeller wings blowing a gusty wind at the heroes

Tyler: WHOOOOOAAAA!

Alexis: QUICK GRAB ONTO SOMETHING!

Tyler and Alexis grabs onto a twig as Alexis holds on to Tyler's tail as the gusty hurricane wind is about to blow them back

Tyler: HOLD OOOOOOONNNNNN!

Bloodchill: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Like my new suit? I can blow away anything with this new tin can!

Several bricks and trees are flying after Tyler and Alexis

Tyler: Oh crap BRICKS!

Alexis: SHOOT THEM!

He shot them all destroying the bricks as the pebbles passed them

Bloodchill: This is getting boring

She shoots three bows and Tyler shot two of them but the last one cut off the twig

the heroes goes flying screaming until Tyler grabs a windmill and they came back as Bloodchill back is turned

Bloodchill: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SWEPT AWAY BY MY MIGHTY WIND YOU'RE ALL DEAD! What? you survived?!

They charged shooting at her as she fires six missiles at them they shot them down before they hit them and them Bloodchill charges at the heroes charging at them as they shoot her weakpoint after dodging two swipes and after they shoot her pink weak point several time she flinches

Bloodchill: Argh!

She then flies up then uses her red beam that fires from the weakpoint

Tyler: GET OUTTA THE WAY! IT"S COMING AFTER YOU!

They dodge and ran from the laser as Alexis and Tyler scattered as Bloodchill laughs maniacally then Tyler rapidly shoots the weakpoint once more and the mech is destroyed leaving Bloodchill without a robot

Alexis: Thank goodness the wind stopped

Tyler: Yeah I'm sick of your typhoon Bloodchill!

Bloodchill: Fine then I don't need this stupid machine I'll take care of you myself!

Bloodchill throws her bow on the ground and a tornado starts and it chases after Tyler and Alexis they get caught in it so did the windmills

Both: WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

They sees a windmill coming right after them and the both went through the door entrance and out the back of the gaping hole of the windmill Tyler sees a Windmill broke apart and the pieces of them is flying towards them Tyler shoots the bricks and the blades of the windmill as Alexis dodges the blades of the windmill after they dodge and shooting away the windmills they got out of the tornado

Bloodchill: I had it with you two living now die!

They clashed as Bloodchill removes her bow and forms two pink light saber blades uses her pink light saber blades and flies after Tyler and Alexis as Tyler and Alexis fires at her but she blocks the lasers with her swords

Alexis: Crap! We'll never hit her like that!

Tyler: Try attacking her from behind!

Bloodchill: *swings at Tyler but alexis gets behind her and shoots the red diamond on her back*

Bloodchill: GAAAAAHHHH! How dare you!

She flies at hyper speed at three windmills as they spin really fast and the blades broke off and they flew in the air

Tyler: Oh S*fart sound*

Alexis: The WINDMILL BLADES ARE COMING AT US!

*they see 3 blades coming down at them spinning faster and rapid

Tyler aimed at them and fires each of them 3 times but one hit him

Tyler: UH!

*they continue shooting at Bloodchill as she charges at them with a punch she punches Alexis and Tyler but they get up and then shoots her more but she blocks them with her lasers and kick Alexis

Tyler: ALEXIS Grrrr! *shoots and kick Bloodchill and her HP reaches 0

BOSS DEFEATED

Bloodchill: Arrrghâ€¦. You may won but I will be back .

She flies away

Tyler: Good thing the wind stopped Hey what is JVB

Alexis: It stands for Justice Vice Barnyard

Tyler: Sweet! How did you get that

Alexis: From my mom it's a phone that scans enemies, researches and even scans bad guys' weak points

Tyler: Oooh like a phone

they see Lance wounded from the battle and one of the Ruffians standing next to him

Tyler: Lance!

Alexis: Gasp!

Lance: Tyler... Alexis... Something's going on in the Marsh Forest...

Both: Huh?!

Tyler: What happened there?!

Lance: The animals are outta control...â€¦.Ugghh I was attacked there when I was send by Wolf to investigate the forest and then I got attacked by a bear, Pigma saw this and tried to called his team for help...but they hadn't come...â€¦. I dunno what's going on here...

Tyler: We'll take care of this *to Ruffian* Take him back to Mighty Canis to heal up.

Ruffian: Will do sir! come on Lance.

Lance: Thank you Tyler...

The Ruffian then escorts Leon back throughout the windmill villages and they leave as the heroes looked at the forest

Tyler: Let's go to Marsh Forest, I bet we'll find the rest of his team

Alexis: Yeah I hope Leon's comrades will be okay.

Tyler: I hope so to

They head to Marsh Forest

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

Stage 2 begins

In the Marsh Forest

Tyler: This must be the Marsh Forest Leon was talking about.

Alexis: Be careful he says that there's dangerous creatures in there.

Tyler: Got it, Say Alexis

Alexis: Yeah

Tyler: Where you did get all those weapon

Alexis: My mother gave them to me and I made my marker with a switchblade

Tyler: Wow, she sure taught you to survived in this world.

Alexis: Yeah, my mom can be tough but she can know how to fire a gun

Alexis: I can tell she is a gunwoman

A strange growl is heard in the forest

Alexis: Uh oh something's lurking in the tree

Tyler: Let's be quiet we don't know when they're coming out to get us

Alexis: Yeah better than becoming chow for the animals

*they ready their guns and advances in the forest and they look up to view the sky

Alexis: The sky is dark

Tyler: We better get going who knows what type of creature will attack us

Alexis: Bear or no bear we better go find the other Star Wolf Members.

Tyler: Let's hurry!

*they rush to the forest readies their weapons as they heard rumble

Alexis: Huh?

Tyler: Did you hear something?

Alexis: it's coming from the ground

A zombie hand grabbed Tyler's foot

Tyler: AAAH! It's got my leg Alexis!

Alexis: Hold on! *fires a ray gun at the zombie hand freeing Tyler from it's grasp

Tyler rushes from it

Tyler: What the hell was that?!

Alexis: A zombie hand something's not right with the forest

Tyler: Yeah we better go find our crew now

*they shoot down the leaf robot as it goes after them as leaf spew everywhere

*they run down the forest and they stop to look up as a spider is crawling down to kill the duos

Tyler shoots the spider as it drop dead Alexis examines the spider

Alexis: Hmmm it seems the chemical is infecting the spider it's making it into a mutant

Tyler: What...

Alexis: It seems the chemical is called â€¦. Poison Sting

Tyler: That's what making the animals nuts we need to find the source of it but where?

Alexis: I dunno

?: NOOOO! OINK!

Tyler: That sounded like Porkon!

Alexis: Porkon?

Tyler: He's the member of the Star Wolf like I am now

Alexis: Wow that's good Tyler

Tyler: Thanks but we got to go find him

Alexis: Right, we'll talk later about it

They see more leaf robots

Leaf Robot: Halt! *he shoots razor leaves at Tyler and Alexis who they duck

Tyler then shoots him in the head and he collapsed in the ground

Tyler: Man his leaves are very dangerous

*they head through the forest as zombie hands tried to grabbed them then Alexis gets grabbed by the zombie hand

Alexis: AAH!

Tyler: ALEXIS *shots the zombie hand *

Alexis: Thanks Tyler

Alexis: Just what are those freaking zombie hands anyways?

Tyler then examines the hand with Alexis

Tyler: That too has the same chemical

Alexis: It even got the humans as well.

Tyler: Grrrâ€¦â€¦ Whoever did this is one sick bastard

Alexis: I say very evil too.

Porkon's voice: AAAAAAH *snorts*

Tyler: Porkon! we got to hurry!

Alexis: Yeah we dunno what happened to him?

they rush to the forest following Porkon's cry for help as they shoot they're way through the baddies and they see him trapped on the spike pit

Tyler: He's trapped we got to help him!

SNAP!

Tyler: AH!

Alexis: Oh crap watch the beartraps

Tyler: Great, now how do we get across?

Alexis: I got an idea we can shoot the pressure activated switch and then we get cross

Tyler Good idea shoot them so we can get the hell moving.

they shoot the beartrap making them snap closes but then they burrow underground

Tyler: What the hell?

Alexis: That is no ordinary bear traps

Tyler: Oh crap get out of it's way it's trying to clamp us down to the ground!

Alexis: Wait for them to pop up and shoot them!

*they watched the Beartraps movements and when one of them pops up Tyler shoots it destroying it and Alexis shoots the other one with her pistol after they finishing shooting down the Beartraps they carry  
on with their adventure

Tyler: Now those beartraps are gone we can advance

Pigma: HURRY UP!

Tyler: I'm coming Porkon!

Alexis: Don't go dying on us!

*they see Porkon getting chased by a bear*

Tyler: He's in trouble!

Alexis: We got to find a way to distract that bear

Tyler: we need to find something to throw at him if we go in there gun's blazing we'll kill instantly

Alexis: Hmmmm

Tyler: I got it *uses the rock to throw it the impact on the ground attracts the bear the bear growls and moves away from Pigma the bear then jumps down on the safe ground and roars at them

Tyler: S*egg sound* Run!

*they ran from the bear as it gives chase after them*

Alexis: Guess the bear is infected too!

Tyler: How do we cure it?!

Alexis: Hell do I know?!

*they continue running from the bear and the bear catch up and Tyler forced to shoot him it did not wounded him but stun him as they ran further and suddently a robot is blocking their way it has Rob's head one arm containing a giant syringe and other has *

Tyler: Oh no! we're surrounded

Alexis: There's a bush!

Tyler: Jump in there!

*they see a bear and the robot running towards each other until the bear gets jabbed and collapsed from the syringe and loses his infection

Tyler: The infection...â€¦.. it's gone

Alexis: What's going on

The robot releases the bear and backs up as the bear gets up the infection is gone and it walks away deep in the forest

Tyler and Alexis: Whew!

Alexis: We gotta get back to Porkon

Tyler: And tell him the bear is gone and won't hurt him again, but something odd about that robot

Alexis: Let's go tell him

*They went back to Porkon after crossing the spike pit*

Tyler: Porkon we took care of the bear and the bear just walked off after the robot jabs him

Alexis: Yeah what's up with that

Porkon: Well let me tell ya what happened a blonde blue eyed Mary Janes shoed girl has enter the forest with some chemicals and somehow is infected the animals chemicals I was send by Canis to investigate but  
I got ambushed by a wild bear and it won't leave me alone so the ruffian deployed a robot called the Anti-Tank

Alexis: The Anti-Tank?

Tyler: Wait... A blonde, blue eyed Mary Jane shoed girl That's sounds familiar hmm... wait a minute we fought the red one back in Windy Plains.

Alexis: Her name is Bloodchill.

Tyler: Yeah... but Is she her sister? or cousin? I dunno this is getting out of hand

Tyler: Anyways Leon sent me to find you he's been hurt and tried to call you guys but you didn't came what happened

Porkon: Well... we were send by Canis to take out Phantron's fleet we went to the forest called the Marsh Forest we were shooting down Phantron's fighters from taking over Marsh forest but then out of nowhere, a blue girl flew right towards us and took me and Andrew down with one mad flight.

*in a flashback Porkon and Anthony are flying through Marsh Forest pursuing the fighters above Marsh Forest shooting down the Phantronic fighters then a evil girl in a sihoullete zooms to the Wolfwings

Porkon: *looks to the side of his Wolfen* What the hell?!

*a evil Bubbles destroys Pigma's Upper right wing and blast through the other side and also destroyed Andrew's right wing and smashes through the lower left side*

Anthony: WHAT HIT US?!

Porkon: I DON"T KNOW *snorts* SOMETHING LIKE A YOUNG BLUE GIRL!

Anthony: MAYDAY MAYDAY! WE"RE GOING DOWN!

Porkon: HOLD ON!

Anthony: UNCLE AN!

Porkon: We crash landed into the forest *snorts* and I tried to find Anthony but I couldn't find him anywhere caused I got lost then an strange bear approaches and chases me, and I tried fighting it off put it doesn't seem to hurt him

*as he speaks his story in the flash back they crashed into the forest and Pigma's wolfen slide in a fast speed then stops as the wolfen is wrecked and battered Pigma gets out of the Wolfwing by kicking the glass  
shattering the cockpit's glass and gets up and gets down from the Wolfen on the front of the laser turret and travels down the forest to find Anthony who crashed somewhere in the forest*

Porkon: Anthony! where can he be? Where are you!

*a growl is hear and he looked around to see what's making the sound and a angry bear who is mutated and has a feral like teeth and ears and his body is massive Porkon readies his laser gun but it proved ineffective thus enraging the bear which caused Porkon to run away he ran through the forest*

Porkon: *tries to get a signal for his translocator* Oh damn it it's offline!

*the ruffian sees the incident*

Ruffian: Captain we needed a antidote fast!

Captain: Roger that

*then the Great Wolf deploys the Anti-tank and it lowers it in the crane to the forest*

*end of flashback*

Porkon: when one of the soldier witness the chase he calls for the antidote then in the Great Wolf the ruffians unleashed an Anti-Tank in attempted to cure the animals of this wretched disease and that's that's how I wound up here.. *snorts*

Tyler: My god... where we find the blonde blue eyed Mary Janes girl at

Porkon: Sorry but I got no clue where she went but tried looking deeper in the woods and you'll find her if she tries to strike you too.

Tyler: Thanks Porkon

Alexis: Catch you later

Pigma: Smell you later!

Tyler: Now we gotta find Anthony

Alexis: Right he's somewhere in this location

*the anti-tank drove and it's behind them and gave them new weapons*

Anti-tank: You need those this will cure the animals

Tyler: What's it called

Anti-Tank: Cure Darts it doesn't kill but stun to turned them back to normal but don't used your ray gun that'll kill them and we don't want that!

Tyler: Got it

Alexis: Thanks

*it drove off*

Tyler: Let's clean this forest Alexis

Alexis: Totally

*they run down the hill and sees a spike pit*

Tyler: Careful it's a spike pit we need to jump carefully...

Alexis: It looks preety dangerous

Tyler: Get on my back on my mar Go!

*they ran and managed to get across the spike pit*

Tyler: That was close

Alexis: Now let's go cure those animals.

*they cock their guns full of Cure Darts

*they see three armadillo coming after them*

Tyler: Here they come

Alexis: Shoot them with the darts.

*they shoot three darts at the armadillos curing them as they lay down*

Alexis: That machine is right it doesn't kill them

Tyler: Yeah this is a good weapon for curing creatures

Alexis: Let's cure them all and put a stop to this whatever the girl is.

Tyler: Careful Alexis, What Porkon says is she's very dangerous and aggressive

Alexis: I know but I got a bad feeling about that chemical she got

*monkeys can be heard chittering*

Tyler: Monkeys?

Alexis: Where are they?

Tyler: Up in the edges they're coming at us!

*the monkeys climbed down from the walls and goes after the heroes*

Tyler: Oh no!

Alexis: We got Cure Darts we need to aim carefully

Tyler: I'm trying but they won't stay still!

Alexis: Crap!

*the monkeys hit the floor and one leap at Alexis who shot one with a Cure Dart causing it to fall back and Tyler fires one dart at the other monkey curing him till the third one leaps onto a ruffian who is backing away from them

Ruffian: Soldier down I need assistance!

Tyler: On it *he shoots the monkey and it got off of him

Ruffian: It almost gave me a heart attack thanks for saving me

Tyler: Anytime warn the other soldiers

Ruffian: Roger Commander Tyler

Alexis: Wow he sure is genuine guy

Tyler: He sure is, I'm glad we rescue him, But we need to find Anthony fast he's around there somewhere

Alexis: Be careful of those animals too

Tyler: yeah they're everywhere in the forest, keep an eye out for them

*then they cross the spike pit and went up the hills to encounter more of the mutated animals who growls at the duo angrily

Tyler: Get the darts ready

Alexis: Got it they're loaded

Tyler: Now let them have it

*they started shooting the darts at the animals who are lunging at them at a squirrel latches onto Tyler

Tyler: AAAH GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!

Alexis: *aims carefully due to not wanting to hit Tyler and shot the squirrel with the dart knocking the squirrel off of Tyler

Tyler: I think it bit me in the arm!

Alexis: Hold still *sprays his arm with her Heal Spray*

Tyler: Ow that sting

The Jiggypuff then bandaged the green Yoshi's bitten arm with some medicine

Tyler: Thank you Alexis

Alexis: No big deal we can get that girl

Tyler: Yeah let's go find her

Then a zombie appeared

Tyler: AAAAH!

Alexis: KILL IT!

*they shoot the zombie unaware they fire the cure darts and the zombie is cured

Man: uggggh

Tyler: are you okay

Man: Yes but my hands they're gone

Tyler: Yeah about that... sorry about your hands, we thought you're a zombie

Alexis: We're sooo sorry about this

Man: no biggies guess it's off to the doctor

Tyler: Or you can come back to the Great Wolf

Alexis: Yeah they'll fix your hands up

Man: Thank you for your generous two I saw the blue girl with Mary Janes Shoes she's heading straight to the swamp you'll find her there

Tyler: Thanks

Alexis: Let's go get her Tyler

Tyler: Stay put they're picking you up now

Man: got it

Tyler: Okay this must be it the trail to the swamp

Alexis: She got no where to run

*they ran shot down more animals curing them and Phantron's soldiers with their ray gun killing them and they reach to the swamp*

Tyler: This must be it

Alexis: But the waters all blue... *gasps she sees a spherical machine in the middle of the swamp with pipes*

Alexis: Tyler look at the machine in the middle of the swamp

Tyler: What...â€¦ Oh my God... So this is what made the animals crazy she dumped the chemicals in the swamp water!

Alexis: There's some in the tree sap too!

Alexis: We need to find a way to turned it off.

Tyler: Let's get there, who knows she'll show up.

*they travel down the swamp and Tyler fells in and starts to sink

Tyler: What AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH I'M SINKING!

Alexis: TYLER! Grab my hand!

Tyler panics and grabs her hands and she pulled him out as the panicked dinosaur pants heaviliy

Alexis: Is best to say is let's not swim there.

Tyler: Never...again...I â€¦â€¦.swim...in this...mucky water...again

Alexis: Good thing I pulled you out of there otherwise you'll be gone.

Tyler: Yeah...Let's â€¦â€¦.just get back to the mission...â€¦â€¦..

Tyler: Remind me to tell about this...

Alexis: Understood

*they see an infected frog*

Tyler: a frog?

Alexis: Uh oh it's infected!

Tyler: Quick shoot it with the dart before it gets us!

Alexis: *shoots the frog with the dart*

Alexis: Got him!

Tyler: Oh crap the water must've got them too.

Alexis: those poor animals... that girl gonna pay for this mess...

Tyler: I agreed with you, we got to find her before more animals are infected.

Alexis: I got a bad feeling about this.

*they cross the lilypads without falling in the swampy waters they see more frogs

Tyler shoots them with his cure darts curing them

Tyler: I do not want to fall in this swamp water again

Tyler: Look there's the edge let's go over there!

Tyler: Yeah let's get the hell outta here.

*they see more Phantron Soldier robots firing at Tyler and Alexis

Tyler: Oh s*frog sound* Phantron must've know we're here!

Alexis: Quick let's get our ray guns ready but watch your fire around the animals!

Tyler: Got it same thing to you Alexis!

They shoot at the robots with ray guns as they shoot at Tyler and Alexis who dodges except the water almost splash on them and they got away from it

Tyler: Let's get outta here!

Alexis: this water is icky anyway with all the Poison Sting chemicals anyways

they hop through the lily pad curing animals and killing robots as they grabbed the edge and pulled themselves up getting away from the chemical water

Tyler: That was so awful...

*they ran up the edge and goes upstairs shooting more of Phantron's robots and then a bird flew down at them

Alexis: TYLER Watch Out!

Tyler then fires the cure dart at a bird curing it

?: Hello anybody here?!

Tyler: Sounds like Anthony!

Alexis: We better go him

*they ran upstairs and turned to left and sees Anthony's sunken Wolfwing

Tyler: Anthony's ship...â€¦

Alexis: He must've crash into the swamp

Tyler: We need to look for him pronto

Another bird swoops in to attack Tyler and Alexis but Tyler sees him

Tyler: I got him

He shoots the bird with Cure Darts curing him

Tyler then looks back to the Wolfen sadly

Tyler: Stay strong, we're coming for you...

the green dinosaur look down near the edge of the rocky area and sees a lilypad

Tyler: Maybe we can go there to see if he's okay

Alexis: Good idea but where's the oar?

Tyler then looks around and sees a branch

Tyler: Maybe this will help us get across

Alexis: Yeah that'll work

the green dinosaur then leaps down on a lilypad as Alexis followed and Tyler paddle the branch to get close to the wrecked Wolfwing

Alexis: such a crash...

Tyler sees that the cockpit is empty

Tyler: Anthony's not in there...

Alexis: We have to keep searching for him

Tyler continues rowing and sees an opening bush they enter here and sees a jaguar running after him Tyler continues his search shoots the panther with his cure dart

Tyler: I hope he's alright, that was a wild crash..

several flying drones appears

Tyler: Crap more miniships

Alexis: Shoot them down they're trying to shoot us in the grass!

they dodge the minigun and shoot down the ships

Andrew: Where are you guys?!

Tyler: We're getting close let's hurry

they ran through the grass and sees Andrew

Anthony: Tyler?

Tyler: Anthony

Anthony: What happened here

Tyler: Well we also crash too I think Phantron set up an ambush to try to take us down

Anthony: I was taken down by a blue dressed girl

Tyler: Did you see where she went?

Anthony: Negative our ship crashed down when she destroyed it and we didn't see her due to our ship went down fast

Tyler: Well we met a guy who knows where she is, he says she's somewhere in the swamp

Anthony: Better be careful she's dangerous as hell

Tyler: Oh don't worry we know all right

Alexis: Porkon was looking all over you, he's waiting back in the forest

Anthony: I can fly back but...my Wolfwing is totaled

Tyler: Let's get you outta here

Anthony: Roger that, this place is creepy enough

*they leave the grass and sees the opening grass they crossed back and they see pirahnas flying up to them but Tyler shot the with cure darts and sees a ferret snarling so Tyler cure him with a cure dart also

Tyler gets on the translator

Tyler: Hey we found Anthony we're on our way to find the blue dressed girls with Mary Janes shoes

Porkon: Oh that's great is he alright *snorts*

Tyler: Yeah he's all right we just found him in the deep grass

Porkon: Ohhh thank god now let's

static is heard

Tyler: Porkon Porkon!

Alexis: Oh crap... the signal busted

Tyler: Dammit I told him to stay put

Anthony: This is not my day

Tyler: I feel for ya

Alexis: Yeah we almost got mauled anyways

they head back on the rocky edges shoot down some robots with rayguns and several bats show up to bit them but Tyler shot them all with cure darts as he travels on the bridge with Alexis and Andrew on his tail to pursue the evil blue girl with Mary janes shoes and suddently they found the bridge

Tyler: Alright guys let's be careful of this bridge last time I almost fell due to it being unstable

Anthony: Got it

Alexis: Careful now Tyler

Tyler: I will just give me a minute

he carefully put his foot on the bridge it didn't break but it did crack

Tyler: Okay *sees more robots and he shoots them down with his ray gun*

Tyler: Time to fight Phantron's robot and kill them!

they shoot down more robots as they cross the bridge

Tyler: Okay now we need to get through this bridge and then we'll give you back to the Great Wolf

Anthony: Right

they shoot down another robot and cure a armadillo and a frog and then they reach the end of the swamp

?: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! Not so fast!

*the girl flew down she has blonde hair with two sharp pigtails and has a blue dress and blue bug eyes

Tyler: You must be the girl who infected the animals Porkon was talking about

Anthony runs up to catch up and sees Blare

Anthony: That's the girl who shot down me and Porkon's ship

Alexis: Who are you?

Blare: I am Blare I am one of the Apocalypse Puff Girls

Tyler: Apocalypse Puff Girls?

Anthony: You're gonna pay for what you did for my Wolfwing

Alexis: and all the poor animals caused of your cruel chemicals.

Blare: HAHAHAHAHAHA Who cares about them anyways the forest is mine to control!

Tyler: You're such a cruel girl!

Alexis: Yeah for what you did

Anthony: Now Let's dance!

Blare laughs maniacally as the Poison cannon appears behind her mowing down some of the trees

Tyler: What is that?!

Blare: It's my poison cannon it's gonna make all the animals in the entire forest into mutants!

Alexis: You are crazy!

Blare: Oh am I~ :)

Anthony: Grrrrr!

Tyler: Okay Alexis uses your JVB!

Alexis: Right *scans for the weak point* Okay the weak point is the antenna!

Tyler: Got it!

b BOSS - BLARE /b

Blare: FIRE!

The cannon fires a chemical bomb

Tyler: Uh oh...â€¦. Don't let those liquid bomb hit us! or we'll get infected

The cannon fired and they dodged as Blare laughs and they see Blare flying at them they shoots at her but then the cannon fires blue chemical Bombs

Tyler and Alexis dodges them and shoots the antenna on the machine stunning it

Blare: GRRRRR!

Anthony sees the cannon aiming at him as it charge up the beam But then Blare uses her Thunderclap at Anthony

Anthony: AAAHH!

The cannon fire at Anthony hitting him infecting him

Tyler: ANTHONY!

Alexis: Grrrr how dare you Blare!

Tyler: You son of the b***h!

the evil girl then cackles and shoots her laser eye at the duo as they dodge as they shoot her but she punches them outta the way and flies after them

Alexis and Tyler dive outta the way of the oncoming laser and then Tyler sees the cannon ready to fire and Tyler reacts by shooting the antenna cancelling the cannon's fire

But it fired more chemical bombs at them

Tyler fires at it but it explodes into chemical liquid

Alexis: I SAY DON'T SHOOT THEM!

Tyler: SORRY!

Blare punches Alexis

Alexis: OOMPH!

Tyler: Alexis! *shoots Blare who blocks and Blare does a slide kick and shoots her from behind damaging her*

Alexis sees the cannon aiming at her and it fired as she leaps to avoid the deadly chemical and she fired her grenade launcher at the cannon but then it aims upwards at her as Tyler sees this

but then Blare beats her up and she punches her and kicks her

Tyler: Oh no you don't! He shoots the antenna off destroying the cannon

Tyler: Alright now the cannon's gone we can take on Blare, Alexis?

Alexis: Ow OOF I'M BEING ATTACKED TYLER OUCH THAT HURTS!

Tyler shoots Blare which damage her

Blare: You may destroy my cannon but I can still destroy you Tyler and Alexis

She uses a Sonic Scream at Tyler and Alexis but they covered their ears hoping not to be blown away

Tyler: This is the loudest voice she got

Alexis: Definitely!

the green dinosaur tries to shoot her again but couldn't due to the loud scream

Tyler: I CAN'T SHOOT HER!

Andrew: still infected fire a ray gun at her

the screaming stops

Andrew fell unconscious

Tyler: Thanks Andrew.

Alexis: I'm so glad the screaming stops

Blare: Annoying monkey no matter he's gonna be a mutate anyways

She uses blue fireballs on Alexis and Tyler who they shoot down

then Blare charges using a punch

Blare: DIE!

they shoot her more damaging her

Blare: You think you can defeat me how I got a trick up my sleeve

she pounds the ground causing the ground to fall apart as Tyler and Alexis are falling to the river of the forest

Tyler and Alexis: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

they landed in the river which washed them down Tyler and Alexis gasp for air as they emerges from the water

Tyler: Where is she?

Alexis: I dunno

they looked up and sees her grabbing two ruffian ships

Blare: This is far as you go, I'll finish you here!

she sees the two ruffian fighters shooting at her

Blare: Ingrates.

she uses her laser eyes shooting them down as the two ruffians fell to their death as Blare cackles

Tyler: NOOO! Grrr!

he readies to shoot her but then the wave knocks them in the water

Tyler and Alexis ready their ray gun

they shoot at Blare who she punches away as they get washed away then several bats appeared ready to swoop down on Alexis and Tyler

Tyler: Oh no quick the Cure Darts!

Alexis: Right!

Tyler: Don't used the ray guns on the animals it'll hurt them!

Alexis: Right robots Ray Guns, animals Cure Darts

Tyler: Good

Tyler: I'll get the ray Gun you get the Cure Darts

Alexis: Good Idea

they continue getting washed down the river as the aim the right weapons they shot the bats with cure darts

as Tyler shoots down the bomber with a ray gun

Blare uses Thunderclap but thankfully Tyler and Alexis goes underwater and goes back up

Blare: What?!

Tyler: Not bad Blare but we can used the water to dodge your attacks

Blare: Heh in the case GET THEM!

More Mutant bats approached but Tyler shot them with cure darts

Alexis: Tyler TURRET AT 12 O CLOCK!

Tyler: Right ahead of you

he shoots it 3 times and it destroyed then Blare uses laser eye which makes the water erupts where it hits it send Tyler and Alexis in the air

Both: WHOOOOOA!

they landed back down

Tyler: We better take her down before she destroys the river

they see Blare charging up her leaser eyes they fired more lasers at her which hits her but then she fires the charge blast which Tyler and Alexis shot multiple times with the ray gun till it blows up

Then out of the blues two robot appears but Tyler and Alexis shot them down quick as they focus on Blare who uses her thunder clap which made the fighters shot down

Tyler and Alexis look up

Tyler: Oh crap!

Alexis: She's taking down the fighters

they shoot the fighters many time destroying them this enraged Blare who flew in the water

Tyler: Where did she go?

Alexis: She just flew into the water!

Blare emerges from the water having grabbed Tyler and starts pummeling him

Alexis: Tyler! you stupid brat!

she shoots a grenade launcher at her which caused her to free Tyler as he felled back into the water Blare then shoots her fireballs at Alexis who she went underwater then Tyler shoots her then they see another robot and a turret and Tyler hurriedly shot them down as they dodge their fire before turning back on Blare who send out more giant bats at them they swoop down underwater before they used Cure Darts on the bats

Blare: NO fair!

Tyler: shoot her once more as she uses her thunderclap and she is defeated

Blare: I won't forget this Tyler and Alexis!

She fell in the water and is washed aways as Tyler and Alexis shot the turret

BOSS DEFEATED

Alexis: That'll show her

Tyler: Alexis up ahead!

Alexis: Huh? gasp ...â€¦ We're going over the waterfall!

Tyler: Hang on tight

Alexis: We don't have anything to hang on!

Tyler: Then hold me instead!

they went over the waterfall they came out of the water coughing

Tyler: Gets on his Translocator

Tyler: Commander this is Tyler we got swept away and washed up near the caverns Anthony is infected now but we dunno were Porkon is

Commander: Hang on I found his location it seems he got attacked by the animals the injuries are not severe but it's infected but we need to quarantine them right away

Tyler: There was a machine in the middle of the swamp I need you to place an antidote in there we were gonna shut it off but... Blare knocked us in the water and we didn't get to sabotage her machine

Commander: Copy that over! We'll called you if when they're done treating them.

Tyler: Thanks, Over

He hung up

Tyler: Alright Alexis we're in some deep s*Yoshi sound* right now Porkon Lance and Anthonyare gonna need to recovered we still need to find Casin and Jaguar

Alexis: I say I mean things weren't so great since we crashed, Phantron knew we were gonna to attack him that's why he set up a ambush to take us know but who knews what he's gonna do

Tyler: Yeah we got nowhere to go but the caverns

Alexis: I bet that'll help get us outta here

Tyler: Let's go I hope there's help for us

Alexis: I hope Porkon, Lance and Anthony are safe

Alexis: Yeah I'm very worried about them who knows what will happened to them

Tyler: Well let's just get into the cave and hopefully when we get out we can rest up

Alexis: Yeah after a long day of being stranded

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING!

This following chapter contains multiple amount of deaths turn away now if you're offended by such materials or have necrophobia.

Stage 3 begins

In the caverns

Tyler: Man that was soo horrible that what Blare did to those poor animals

Alexis: I say but we beat her now

Tyler: Yeah enough of that we're in a cave now

Alexis: Tyler I wanna say something why you joined the Star Canis

Tyler: I was adopted by Antonio after Phantron attacked my home, he told me that we need to stop Phantron together if I can join him so I did and I was trained for years to be a Star Canis by Canis after that I was ready to take on Phantron I wanted to make him pay for what he did to my village and my master so after we took off in our Wolfwings we started to fight Phantron's fleet before I saw you in Fortuna

Alexis: Nice interesting story and you rescue me from the creature too.

Tyler: Yep I didn't want a innocent to be hurt.

Alexis gets hit in the head with a drip

Alexis: Hey something drop on me

Tyler: Huh? *looks up* It's just water

Alexis: Ohhh

Tyler: *he walks on and stopped when he sees the black crystals*

Tyles: Alexis check this out!

Alexis: What? WHOA!

in the background has black crystals

Tyler and Alexis then look at the strange black crystals

Alexis: What is that?

Tyler: I don't know but maybe it has something to do with the caverns we should go asked someone

Alexis: I agreed I like to find out what it is

Tyler: Me too I wonder what kind of material they're making

They sees two miniships

Tyler: Miniships, Open fire.

*the miniships fired their miniguns as Tyler and Alexis dodges the bullets and counter with their lasers shooting them down and they fell into the pit destroy

Tyler: We can't stay there that long, Who knew something bad is going to happened but we need to find out the minerals first

they traveled down the rocky caves and they see another miniship attacking them from behind with it's minigun and Tyler shot one down destroying it

then they see a Ruffian lying down in the pit with a staircase

Alexis: Is he all right?

Tyler: I dunno but we got to see he's okay

A rumble is heard

Both: Huh?

a black rocked robot golem breaks through the walls as Tyler and Alexis dive out of the way they shoot the golem as it advances on them

Tyler: The Ray Guns are not working on this guy!

Alexis: What shall we do?!

Tyler: The soldier he'll tell us, but we need to check on him

Alexis: Oh right

the duo head downstairs and they checked on the ruffian and find him lying on the ground, fatally wounded

Tyler sighs

Tyler: He's dead...

Alexis: oh no... what happened?

Tyler: Someone must've beat him to death look at those bruises, Somethings not right here

Alexis: We got to investigate this place now

Tyler: But the golem is blocking the way!

Alexis: You're right, but how do we get passed him

Tyler: *looks down at the ground*

Tyler: Hmmmm

Alexis: What you thinking, Tyler?

Tyler: picks up a Missile launcher

The Golem Picks up a boulder and ready to toss it at Tyler and Alexis then ran out of the boulders by running up stairs and Tyler fires a missile at the golem as it throws it and smashed the pit making the stairs crumble as the missile blew up the golem destroying it as the missile multiply into explosive

Alexis: Whoa...â€¦ that missile is powerful

Tyler: I know right

Alexis: I better scan it

She scans the missile launcher with her JVB

Alexis: Sweet merciless marshmallows it's called Blaze Missiles

Tyler: What's it do?

Alexis: this missile can blow up into a fiery explosion and it make blaze bombs the tiny substance in the missile it can destroy rocky and hard materials

Tyler: Wow I better used one in case more golems will appear

Alexis: I bet it almost killed us with it's boulder

Tyler: Let's better used that, it's useful for the rocks

Alexis: Now let's go investigate the strange minerals

Tyler: Right, First the red girl, then the blue girl what's next?

Alexis: I dunno our day has gone crazy enough with all this chaos

Tyler: *sarcastically* I'm telling ya it just get better and better

Alexis: ugh

They walked down the caverns and see a turret

Tyler: Uh Alexis

Alexis: Yeah

Tyler: Duck

the turret fires at them and Tyler and Alexis ducks and Tyler shoots it 3 times destroying it

Alexis: Whoa it's the turret, Phantron must've send his army down there

Tyler: Don't talk now we got another one

The turret fires 3 times at Alexis and Tyler each shot was dodge and Alexis blows it up with a grenade

Alexis: Bullseye!

Tyler: Nice shot Ms Sharpshooter

Alexis: Thanks I've been practicing a lot with mom

they walked down to the caverns as they see a water flow by

Alexis: wow we can cool off here she walks in the water and stands in it

Tyler: *walks to her and relaxes too*

Tyler sighs in a relaxed toon

Tyler: Now that is refreshing, man what a day we been walking for hours and we can used some rest here

Alexis: Yeah after all we're on the run from that ruthless robot's men and now here we are relaxing in the water

Tyler: Say Alexis how did you get this scanner at did you worked with the law enforcement?

Alexis: My mom bought it for me from the western store

Tyler: Wait the western doesn't have technology?

Alexis: It was futuristic, Tyler

Tyler: Oh

Alexis: Yeah it was 2019

Tyler: Oh, so the whole west is futuristic?

Alexis: Yes since the Great Technology hits the hillbillies and cowboys had no choice to used futuristic weapons to fight the aliens I was one of the survivors there till the whole west was invaded by aliens my mom was the leader of those cowboys called The Wigglyboys, well the Wigglyboys are the powerful cowboys of the west we like to shoot up some robbers, hang out with each other and even protest the Cactus Town from the bandits my mom fought before she went away when she went to hang out with her partners she handed me all of her weapons she made then I made this

she shows Tyler the marker crafted into a switchblade

Tyler: That's the switchblade you show me how did you make it?

Alexis: Well I took the cap off carved a long line of my marker made a switch there then I crafted the blade into the marker and when I got to test it, it works and I just made myself a homemade switchblade called Marky

Tyler: Wow you sure did a nice job on it

Alexis: Thanks Marky and I became friends but when I grew up into a full grown balloon I decided to get my real friends like some young southern to hand fun, I show them Marky they were shocked at first but when I explained they understood me and accepted I was thought I was gonna be called a freak caused no creatures ever wanted me in their group, man those girls were jerks.

Tyler: I feel your pain Alexis I know how it feels to not being accepted sometimes

Alexis: *sighs* yeah we're just couple of misfits till we got our jobs

Tyler: I agreed Alexis

Suddenly Tyler's translocator rings

Tyler: Hello

Jaguar: Tyler this is Jaguar you got to hurry it's a massacre down there.

Tyler: Right...â€¦ Roger that we're on our way, Alexis we gotta go there's been a battle down in the cave

Alexis: Oh my god ... let's hope we don't run into more Apocalypse Girls by the way

they run down through the watery rocks ready their weapons and then they see a red visor laser

Tyler: Oh sh*boing sound* Get down Alexis!

Alexis gets down near the rocks as the turret fires Tyler dodge the sniper bullet

the green dinosaur then uses his ray gun to shoot the turret as it fires sniper bullets Tyler finally shot it to pieces as it blows up

Tyler: Okay Alexis you can come out now!

Alexis: Okay.. Wow Alexis you got some sharpshooting skills

Tyler: Thanks practice it for years, Now let's go find Jaguar he's in trouble

Alexis: I hope he's okay.

Tyler: Let's hope he's not hurt

the duo rushes down the dripping caverns

Tyler: Alexis Look!

it's liquid is dripping and on the ground is black

Tyler: Huh? that must be the material we're been looking for, quick scan this.

Alexis: Okay

she scans the black liquid

Alexis: It's oil

Tyler: Oil from crystals? that's odd...

Alexis: I think this is a oil material cavern

Tyler: But what the heck is going on here? but it has to be link to the culprit who wiped out Jaguar's men.

Alexis: Well don't jump in conclusions there might be a track their but where?

Tyler: I dunno know but it looks like it's leading us down there but how do we get down here?

Alexis then sees the sliding ledge

Alexis: It looks we can slide down here

Tyler: You're right

Alexis: WEEEEEE!

she slides down

Alexis: Okay

he slides down but bumps up and down

WE ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah! God that was bumpy I think I bump my ass off the rocks,

Alexis: Aww crap the road's block with boulders!

Tyler: Wait I got the Blaze Missiles.

Alexis: That'll work blast the rocks!

He fires the Blaze Missiles at the boulder blowing it into pieces

Tyler: Now we should get it across

then the ember landed in the oil making a fire

Tyler sees it and widens his eye and picturing the village in the flames

Tyler: aaah- aaaahhh- nooooâ€¦... noooâ€¦.

Alexis: Tyler â€¦. Are you alright

Alexis: puts the fire out with water

Tyler shakes his head and gasping and recovers

Tyler: it's... nothing

Alexis: Hmmmm

Tyler: let's get back on the mission

Alexis: Uhhh okay...â€¦

Alexis' Mind: I wonder what's wrong with him the fire seems to be scaring him I gotta find out why,

Tyler: Oh crap more miniships

Alexis: No worries I got grenade

Tyler: Careful I see more turrets on both sides

Alexis: S*duck sound*

Tyler: I'll take care of the turrets, you take care of the miniships

Alexis: Good idea

Tyler dodges the miniships fires and aim at the turrets who fire at him with cannonballs, He then shoot down all 6 cannonballs it fired at him as he shot both of them destroying them as Alexis dodges the bullets from the miniship and uses the grenade to blast them all down

Tyler: Well that take care of them

Alexis: Uhh no we didn't reinforcement arrived

Tyler: Awww S*Konami pause sound*

up ahead is a another Golem and more turrets

Tyler: Time for me to used the Blaze Missiles again?

Alexis: Yep .

Tyler: Blast the golem into rocks?

Alexis: Most likely .

Tyler: Bring it on.

Alexis: *fires her ray gun at the turrets doing a spinning ballerina in the air to destroys the turrets but not before shooting the cannonballs that are firing at her as Tyler aim the Blaze Missiles at the golem who pounded his fist as Tyler dodges and he fires the blaze missile at the golem destroying half of his upper torso and then the golem punches Tyler making him crashed into the wall

Alexis: TYLER!

Tyler: Gaaaâ€¦ fires a blaze missile at the advancing golem destroying him

Alexis ran towards him

Tyler: Yeah i'm hanging there

Alexis: Good now let's outta there before

a boulder hit the wall making the cave shake

Alexis: Oh crap LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!

Tyler: Right

they see two Golems coming

Alexis: F*hammer sound* we gotta go! the golems are coming

Tyler: Crap RUNNN!1 *they ran up the ramp to find the boulder is in their way

Tyler: DAMN! we're trapped!

Alexis: Crap we got no choice but to fight them now!

Tyler: Well it's time to blast them once and for all

the two golem pound at them but missed and they ran underneath the golems

Tyler: Hey rockfaces take your meds!

he fired the Blaze missiles at the golems destroying them but then on is half bodied but no legs as it tried to pound Alexis and Tyler but they dodge but then it grabs Tyler

Tyler: AAAAAAAAH ALEXIS GET THE BLAZE MISSILES!

Just as it about to slam Tyler down Alexis grabs the missile launcher and fires the Blaze Missiles at the golem finally destroying it and releases Tyler as the gravel rocks crumbles to pieces sending Tyler down on the ground but the Alexis catches him and runs away from it as the big rock golem crumbles to pieces

Alexis: Come on! the whole cave is crumbling

She puts him down as the duo ran up the stony stairs as it crumbles behind him

then a oncoming golem awaits them as they ran up

Tyler: Awww hell it's a golem

Alexis: S*farts* Tyler! watch out!

Tyler: Huh?! *a stalactite crashes down near

Tyler: JEEZ!

Alexis: watch out for the stalactites!

the stalactites drops down on the crumbling stairs as Tyler and Alexis ran upstairs as the stalactite dropped down on them one of them smashes down the stair and a rocky platform as the duo ran upstairs as the stalactites keep raining down on the dinosaur and the eared puffball when they finally make it to the top they see a golem charges at Tyler and Alexis

Tyler: Crap!

Alexis: Now what do we do!

Tyler: We had to kill it in order to get cross, okay we slide underneath it and then that stalactite will crash on top of it

Alexis: Wow are you sure?

Tyler: Trust me...

Alexis: Okay... here we go, this is the craziest idea you got Tyler.

Tyler: We had no choice!

they ran up he stairs and reach the golem but they slide underneath him as the golem pounds his fist in the ground as the stalactite falls and crushes him destroying him for good

Alexis: Wow Tyler, that was insane

Tyler: Tell me about it

the rocks crumbled down and Tyler and Alexis run in the entering of the rocky wall

Tyler: GET IN!

they get in as they got in the rocks trapped them in

Tyler: ...â€¦ we're trapped

Alexis: I don't think Blaze Missiles won't on it sensor tells me several rocks are blocking the entrance .

Tyler: Great we need to find another route.

Alexis: Yeah tell me about it thing just getting worse...

they head down the rocky hall and as they continue advancing they see oil tracks

Alexis: Look another oil tracks

Tyler: What the heck is going on here

Alexis: I don't know... but I got a bad feeling about this

She scans the oil tracks with JVB

Alexis: Something tells me the culprit left a track of oil.

Tyler: Whoever it is we sure gonna find out who it is and I think it's the same culprit who killed Jaguar's men and he or she is leading us to the outside of the giant hole.

Alexis: Right let's follow it.

Tyler: Hang on Jaguar we're coming..

they see a turret and it's aiming at the hero it fires but it missed due to them hiding then Tyler pops out and shoots it down destroying it

Tyler: Freaking Turret

Alexis: those things are getting on my nerves

Tyler: Let's get going Jaguar is getting close

they get down from the hole in the wall and they see a deep cave

they walk toward the area of a stony bridge they crossed it and then the bridge collapsed

Tyler and Alexis: GASP!

Alexis: Oh...â€¦.my...god...â€¦.

Tyler: This must be Jaguar's men

They see the view of the rocky mountain like platforms there's oil on each wall with dead ruffians some are dead on the floor

Tyler: This is terrible..

Alexis: Who would do such a thing?

Tyler: I think we'll have to find out right now we had to search for Jaguar, search for any casualties I'll look around..

Alexis: Roger that Tyler I'll called you if something happens

Tyler: Okay

Tyler: My god...â€¦ Jaguar's right this is a killing zone... I better go check the bodies...

Tyler: heads to one ruffian and check his pulse

Tyler: Alexis I check the first one...â€¦. he's dead

Alexis: Oh no...â€¦ I found three of them they're dead also

He checked another one

Tyler: He's dead too.

Alexis: This one too.

Tyler: They're all dead and there's oils all over the place, We got to tell Jaguar about this if we can find him...

Alexis: Yeah let's hurry to Jaguar I bet he's somewhere deep in this cavern

they climb up the edges of the stony wall then a oil one the ground started to move and it climb up the wall as the oil slime follows as they turned around to see what's following them, then they turned back on their adventure as the oil slime is still behind him

Tyler: What is making that sloshing sound?

Alexis: I don't know, but let's keep going.

Tyler: Whatever that is it's gotta be close to us.

Alexis: Just calm down and keep going.

then the oil slime reaches behind Alexis and she turns and it's gone

Alexis: Could've sworn I saw something

Tyler: Eh it must've been in my head, let's look for Jaguar who knew where he crashes at in the cave

Alexis: Eh whatever happened to him he must've got stuck in a...â€¦.

she stop speaking as the oil slime forms as the shocked hero looked at it as it ready to attack

Alexis: What the hell is that?!

Tyler: the oil is alive?!

Alexis: SHOOT IT!

The panicked dinosaur then shoots the oil slime which charges at Tyler the slime then latch on to his foot

Tyler: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! the frantic dinosaur shakes his leg in panic and the oil slime get flung off as it recovers it get shot to ooze by Tyler

Tyler panting heavily

Alexis: You are right Tyler.

Tyler: Jeez Louise that oil just...came to life...

Alexis: Yeah, but I bet we're getting closer to the culprit.

Tyler: Right... Hopefully we don't encounter of those slime balls again.

Alexis: Yeah

they cross the rocky platform on the another platform is the Oil Orb

Tyler: What the...

Alexis: It's a Oil Orb

Tyler shoots it but it suffers no damage

Tyler: Damn.. It's not even hurt at all

Alexis: Maybe it's indestructible caused it's oil is tough we got to avoid it at all cost, we also got to time our jump so we don't get hurt by it

Tyler: Got it

Alexis then waits for the oil orb to be out of the platform's range and she jump and quickly to the rocky edge

Alexis: Come on Tyler!

Tyler: Okay... Okay...Okay...â€¦ got to time it right, got to time it right

he waits for the Oil Orb to leave he then run to make a leap on the platform and jumps to the edge and climb up

Alexis: Wow Tyler... you are a pro.

Tyler: Thanks.

Tyler: Up ahead..

Alexis: What?

Tyler: More Ruffians...

Tyler: Check for casualties

Alexis: Right

they check for the two ruffians

Tyler: this ruffian's dead...

Tyler: this one is dead too...

the duo sees the 3rd one stuck on oil

Tyler: Dead... What is going on here...

Alexis: I dunno I got a bad feeling about this Tyler.

Tyler: Yeah it has to be the perpetrator let's go look for him her or whatever that thing was

Alexis: Tyler Look!

Tyler: What?

she points up to the ceiling he walks back to her and looks up in shocked

Tyler: Huh? No...â€¦ that must be Jaguar's ship...â€¦â€¦â€¦.

Alexis: Wait look at the cockpit

he looks at it again no one is in the cockpit but there is a rope

Tyler: What the hell?

Tyler: I had to called Jaguar.

Tyler: *uses his Translocator* Jaguar Jaguar come in...

Jaguar: Tyler what you see?

Tyler: I saw your Wolfwing stuck in the ceiling with a rope sticking out of the cockpit all you alright?

Jaguar: Yes I'm alright why you asked

Tyler: Uhhh you're not in a cockpit

Jaguar: I see... Well come up to the top of the rocky peak and I'll tell you

Tyler: Copy that

he hangs up and put away his Translocator

Tyler: Alexis Let's go, Jaguar's alive he's at the top of the rocky peak

Alexis: Thank god... I was worried about him...

then they see pebbles dropping

Both: Huh?

they turned around and look up to see the Wolfwing collapsing

Tyler: Oh no! the Wolfwing IS GONNA FALL IN! RUN!

they ran away from the rocky cliff and up the rock hills to get away from the Wolfwing who then crashed into the rocky edge as it breaks off the edge as the Wolfwing falls into the abyss as it tumbled it explodes

Tyler and Alexis heard it

Tyler: Great... there goes all of our teammates' ships... Oh man... How do we explained this to Canis

Alexis: Gasp!

Tyler: Alexis: is something the matter

Alexis: The Oil Orb... It's wobbling

Tyler: What?!

It blows up

Both: they back away from the explosion

as one oil slime caught on fire

Tyler: No No I don't wanna look at it! NO!

Alexis: Tyler?

Tyler: The fire the fire...â€¦.!

Alexis: Whoa man chill out it's just fire okay just calm down!

the fire is gone

Alexis: See?

Tyler: you're right what was I thinking getting freaked out about a fire

Alexis: No big deal

Tyler: Yeah

He sees the tanks of Oil

Tyler: Alexis check this out

Alexis: Whoa look at all those storage tanks

Tyler: this must be where the oils are store at, damn soo many oils... You know what Alexis I think it's the clue of the culprit

Alexis: Yeah but I wondered how they made all the oil

a roar is heard echoed

Alexis: What was that sound?

Tyler: I dunno but it came from back of the waterfall

they went to the stony edge and sees an oil monster

Tyler: Oh Crap Run!

they ran up the stony edges as the oil monster follows

Alexis: What is that thing?!

Tyler: That has to be that monster who wiped out Jaguar's men

the monster speaks with a tomboyish voice as the chase continues

Oil Monster: Get back here so I can kill ya!

Alexis: IT CAN TALK?!

Tyler: I'm afraid so!

they ran up more rocky slopes as the tomboyish voice oil monster give chase after Tyler and Alexis as they ran up the stony mountain-like wall

Tyler: How do we lose it!?

Alexis: I really don't know! Keep running!

they jumped on one rocky platform to another as they ran up

Jaguar: Tyler come in, what's going on?

Tyler: Jaguar, we found the oil monster, it must've been responsible for your men deaths!

Jaguar: Indeed it had

Tyler: What?!

Jaguar: That oil monster... Is Bruiser..

Tyler: That's it's name?!

Alexis: It definitely fits it very well!

Jaguar: Tyler, be careful of her, she's preety dangerous

Tyler: Roger that Jaguar.

Bruiser: You fools think you can escape me that easy? well think again.

Bruiser spits out two oil sludge as the two oil misses Tyler and Alexis

Alexis: She's spitting out oils!

Tyler: This is not good...

they landed on two rock platforms as Tyler and Alexis climbs up and they see the two oil sludge monsters

Tyler: QUICK! SHOOT THEM!

*they shoot the oil sludges as they came to life as they turned into oil goo as they ran up the stony slope then jump to another one as the oil monster Bruiser gives chase

Alexis: she's getting closer! what do we do?!

Tyler: I got it! shoot her with the grenade launcher that'll slow her down!

Alexis: Uhhh Tyler you do realized Oil and fire don't mixed

Tyler: Uh no actually!

Alexis: Oil is extremely flammable!

Tyler: Oh right...But how do we slow her down!?

Alexis: Hmmmmmm

*the turrets locked on Alexis and Tyler

Tyler: Aww crap, it's the turrets again,

Alexis: We're surrounded!

Tyler: Grrrrr We need to find a way out!

Alexis: Oh s*farts* We got more Oil Sludges

Tyler: Arrrgh DAMN IT! F*buzzer* it let's blast them out of the cliff!

Tyler in angered shoots the turrets as it blows up but then the boulder rolled down and hit Bruiser

Tyler: Whoa Damn look Alexis it hit Bruiser

Alexis: Whew glad it's over now let's up to find Jaguar and...

the boulder suddenly breaks into pebbles as Bruiser burst outta it

Bruiser: You think a tiny rock can stop me?!

Tyler: What?! She broke through the boulder?!

Alexis: Damn it we need something harder than boulders!

Tyler: I don't thinks there's more! Hurry!

they ran up as Bruiser resumes her chase

Tyler shoots at the chasing oil monster while running then he turns to the two oil sludge and shoot them as he and Alexis ran up the stony slope as more oil sludge down from the cave city as Tyler and Alexis run they shoot the sludge that is pursuing them and then a turret opens as they turned around to see it as it fires at them they dodge the laser and shoot it but then Bruiser smashes through the stone wall destroying the turret in the process as the duo run from her then they see a exit from the sub cave as Bruiser breathes fire at them

Tyler: AHH!

Alexis: OH S*yeah* DON'T LOOK AT IT RUN!

Tyler runs quickly as Alexis follow up to the stone staircase as it collapsed due to the oil overwhelming it as it collapsed Tyler and Alexis encounter more turrets and they shoot them down as they continue their journey on the stony cliff

they ran as Bruiser catch up as more stone boulders are collapsing

Tyler: Oh no the whole things is collapsing!

Alexis: Quick we need to climb up the vines!

they ran through the stony granites as they dropped down more stones but then the turrets readies their weapons at them

Tyler: S*glass break* there's no way out!

Alexis: LOOK!

Tyler: HUH!?

A Blaze Missile fires at the ceiling as the turrets charged up to kill the duo, but then the stones crushes them as the duo embraced for death as they realized they didn't fire

Alexis: Are we dead?

Tyler opened his eyes No Look!

Alexis opens her eyes too and see Jaguar

Jaguar: TYLER! PINK CREATURE!

Tyler: JAGUAR ARE YOU THERE!?

Jaguar: YES UP HERE I"M ALIVE!

Tyler: WE"RE COMING UP!

Bruiser catches up and found them

Bruiser: Leaving so soon?

Tyler: GASP! Here she comes, Let's get to Jaguar!

they ran through the collapsing mountain ridge as it collapsed as Bruiser gives chase and spitting out oil sludges as they ran and shoot their way through as the rocks crumbled down on them as they rushed to the vines and started to climb up as bruiser destroys the stone platform and she starts climbing the vines

Jaguar: HURRY NOW!

they frantically climbed up the vines as Bruiser chases them as they climbed and climbed they finally reached Jaguar

Tyler and Alexis got up to the top of the mountain

Tyler: Jaguar thank goodness you're alive! what happened down there?!

Alexis: NO TIME TO TALK BRUISER'S CATCHING UP!

Bruiser: You think you can get away from powerful girl like me?!

they dodge her oil swipe as they jumped from her slashing as Jaguar shoots at her but he dodges he gets hit in the leg as he jumps outta the way

Tyler: JAGUAR!

Jaguar: Hold her off! I gotta - Dammit the signal's gone

Tyler and Alexis shooting at Bruiser who advances on them as they back away from Bruiser

Tyler: Got any ideas Jaguar

Jaguar: I got only got one Blaze Missile left it's worth a shot

He takes aim at the Oil tank as the duo continues fighting the oil monster and fires at it the missile then blast the oil tank but then it also made the oil tanks explodes once the explosion is done, the oil flooded the caverns as everyone is unaware the oil is going to flood the capsule Jaguar sees a Pod with a propeller on it

Jaguar: TYLER, PINK CREATURE!

Alexis: THE NAMES ALEXIS!

Jaguar: Anyways ALEXIS GET OUTTA HERE NOW! THE CAVERNS ARE FLOODING WITH OIL!

Tyler: Right, Let's go Alexis!

Alexis: Right!

*the three head to the Pod as Bruiser chased after them but then as soon they close the canopy the oil tidal wave washes them away as they swim through the under-oll

Tyler: Jaguar there's rocks dead ahead!

Jaguar: Hold on tight!

They shoot through the rocks as they advanced through the oil ocean as they continue shooting the rock one of them hits the pod

Alexis: Jaguar! What's up

Jaguar: The pod's engine has been damage this baby can't hold any longer we got to resurface!

He flies to the surface as the pod losing power and as they finally resurfaced they get out on the pod and they exit it and jump on a giant raft

Tyler: That was close, So tell me Jaguar who was this bruiser monster

Jaguar: Well after my teammates got ambushed by that blue girl we retreated to get away from this crazy brat due to her took out Porkon and Anthony, I couldn't believe my eyes that how would a little blue girl took them down in one swoop I told my men to retreat so we did but then I was shot down by a laser and a crash at the top of the cave and I used a spare rope that i found to get down safety from the Wolfwing, and when my men enter the cave I heard beating sound so I alerted my units to fight what's going on they find one of my comrade beaten and killed I alerted my comrades to find what's going on so I search my men for the culprit but it turns out none of them came back so I searched the cave and see my all of my men...â€¦..dead, I was astounded by the sight then I heard screaming in the deep cave so I backtracked and found my unit...â€¦ dead too, I couldn't believe my eyes that someone wiped out my soldiers so I tried to call Canis but it was out of signal so I waited for anyone to come and get me so I headed back and see my last two men fighting a green girl, with black hair with Mary Janes shoes

* IN THE FLASH BACK*

Ruffian: IT'S NO USED JAGUAR THE GIRL IS TOO POWERFUL!

Jaguar: GUYS WE HAVE TO RETREAT! SHE JUST TOOK DOWN PORKON AND ANTHONY ALONG WITH THE OTHER RUFFIANS!

Ruffian: Roger that Commander Jaguar! ALL RUFFIANS MOVE OUT!

Ruffians: YES SIR!

Ruffian: YOU HEARD THE MAN!

they flew in retreat and then as they land to evacuate from Blare

Jaguar *gets blasted with a laser* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!

Ruffian: COMMANDER JAGUAR!

He then crashes his Wolfwing on the top of the cave as the vehicle crashes inside Jaguar groans in pain but then he came too and looks around

Jaguar: argh damn...â€¦. oh man how do I get down here HEY ANYBODY!? I"M STUCK!

Jaguar: God no answer

Jaguar: A rope hmmmm

he reaches for it as after his fifth attempt he finally got it and he ties it on the Wolfwings and slide down and landed on the ground as he manages to climbed down and almost hit the grounc

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Tyler: Oh come on a third one?!

Alexis: We fought two already! and now the third one!?

Jaguar: Wait you fought the two one already?

Tyler: Yes one is Bloodchill from Windy Plains and Blare from Marsh Forest

Alexis: We beat them but I think it's got to have a tie that their the Apocalypse Puff Girls

Jaguar: I'm afraid so but anyways the two soldiers was then trying to fight off the green girl who is called Bruiser she then killed them with her eye laser shocked I went into hiding as I get away from the psycho girl but then I was caught by her she tried to kill me luckily I found a way to beat her I make her chase me as she ready to go in for the kill, I tripped and fell and shoot the oil tank but I also hit Bruiser with the laser but then her blood fused with the oil and thus turning her into an oil monster I was shocked that my plan backfired so I retreated to find shelter from her and once I did I wait for the monster to fade silently so once that over I called ya and tell ya of about what happened to my men but then there was no signal once I traveled enough time in the caverns I finally called ya both about what happened .

*IN THE FLASHBACK*

Ruffian 1: She's too strong Jaguar

Ruffian 2: Yeah We must gall back

Bruiser: Poor pitiful worms

she fires her laser eyes at the ruffians killing them

Jaguar: NOO!

Bruiser: You're next

Jaguar then runs and hides from her but then she easily found him by smashing through the rocky wall

Bruiser: Time to die cat!

Jaguar: GRRRRR!

He then sees the oil drum tank

Jaguar: Hmmm

he runs to it as Bruiser gives chased but as she is firing her lasers at Jaguar he tripped and shoot the drum tank but then it richochet off the drum and hit Bruiser just then she about to kill Jaguar

Bruiser: You'll pay for this feline!

then a stream of oil hit her and it mutated her into a oil monsters and Jaguar shocked at the appearance makes a retreat to find coverage

Jaguar: Tyler, Pink Creature pick up now! I repeat pick up now

He then runs as Bruiser spit out oil sludges at him after he escapes the signal is up

Jaguar: Thank good ness

Tyler: Hello?

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Tyler: So the green girl must be an oil monster, that's why there's no one there she killed them all...

Jaguar: Yes she did it was an horrific attack but we need to stop her fast

Tyler: How? we're stranded!

Jaguar: You're right how do we get out of there, it's getting sunset here we had to go

The pink puffball looked at the platforms floating in the oil

Alexis: Hey guys

Both: Huh?

Alexis: I got an idea we can cross the scrap metals floating in the oil oceans then we can find shore and get some sleep somewhere

Tyler: That's a great idea Alexis there fore we can find some footing in those scrap metals there

Jaguar: I don't know about this Alexis

Alexis: You got my name right

Jaguar: Well it's gonna be very slippery so be careful out there

Tyler: We will, But be careful Alexis

Alexis: I will Now let's get going.

Tyler: Right

They head off

Jaguar: Be careful out there you two...

*they get on a piece of a metal that was floating in the oil as they look for another footing but then a fish covered in oil and scrap metal jumps out of the oil

Tyler: What the f*monkey screech*?!

Alexis: That fish the oil must've got to them...

Tyler: Son of the bitch...

The Oil Fish attacks them by spitting out oil they dodge it and shoots it down

Tyler: No... the oil must've got to the ocean it flooded the water with oil

Alexis: Oh no...

Tyler: *gets on his Translocator* Jaguar

Jaguar: Yes Tyler

Tyler: There's metal fishes in the sea ever since you fired the Blaze Missile on the oil tank it overflood the caverns and somehow it transport to the sea

Jaguar: Oh no...â€¦ I'm so sorry about this I had no choice Bruiser was gonna kill us anyways..

Tyler: It's okay we'll stop Bruiser..

Alexis: Yeah we can destroy this black freak.

Jaguar: Take care I'm gonna wait for backup..

Tyler: Okay Ready Alexis

Alexis: I'm ready

Tyler: Let's do this

They see more Metal Fishes raising from the oil water, the duo sees them and shoots at them as they cross the scrap platforms as they kill more they see eight platforms

Tyler: It looks steep Alexis let's be careful

Alexis: I agree Tyler it looks all broken up-

Then Bruiser in the background of the oil ocean

Bruiser: There is no escape lizard breath!

Tyler: QUICK JUMP!

she charged up her attack and spit out Oilchunks at the duo they dodge after dodge as it lands on the platforms smashing it into pieces they finally reach the other side Tyler and Alexis then moved on

Alexis: Jeez that was close

Tyler: Yeah... Come On Bruiser's getting close

they traveled down the wrecked metal as they shoot their way through the Metal Fishes as they crossed the scrap metals and sees a robotic Eye

Tyler: Laser Eye! Be Careful! It's Phantron's Security robot!

*it fires a laser at the duo as Alexis shot it down with her pistol as they moved on*

Alexis: BULLSEYE!

Alexis: That was easy .

Tyler: Yep all we had to do is aim it at his eye.

Alexis: Heheheh

then out of the oil ocean a Oil dragon appears flying in the air

Tyler: Huh? WHOA!

Alexis: I'll take care of him shoot him to get his attention

Tyler then shoots at the Oil Dragon's head which anger it an chases after Tyler as he backs up as Alexis readies her grenade launcher and fires the grenade into the Oil Dragon's mouth blowing it up

Tyler: That things mechanical the whole time!

Alexis: Geez how many robots did Phantron made?!

Tyler: A lot I assumed and that dragon has to be one

they head up the scrap metal slope and cross the metal bridge as several Metal Fishes spit oil at them as they dodge the oil

Tyler: AWWW DAMMIT I got some on my tail!

Alexis: Yech this is disgusting... Better chop their heads off

She uses two boomerangs and throw them down to the Metal Fishes which chops their heads off and the boomerangs goes back to her

Tyler: Damn Alexis, Did you learned that from the West

Alexis: Yes i did Tyler Yes I did.

Tyler: Well it's a good thing you did that let's go they crossed the floating bridge and when they get across it sinks

Tyler: Let's â€¦..go

Alexis: Yeah we're not turning back now now Jaguar is lost

Tyler: I hope someone pick him up

Alexis: Me too I hope Bruiser's oil monster don't kill him

Ruffian: HELP!

Tyler: Sounds like trouble! let's go see!

Alexis: Yeah

they rushed to the voice that called him it's a ruffian who is drowning in the oil

Tyler: OH NO! Quick let's get something to pull him out!

Alexis: Yeah

they look around something and they see is a wrecked machine with a wire attached to it

Alexis: Hmmmmm it looks Electrical

Tyler: We need something to covered it up

A Robot aimed their whip at them they dodge and Tyler shoots it's head and it collapsed and drops the whip Tyler then picks it up and goes back to the ruffian who hand is already sticking out and uses a whip gently so they don't hurt his hand and the ruffian then grabs the whip and is pulled out as the heroes relief of his safety

Ruffian: Thank you for rescuing me.

Tyler: No problem, WHat Happened

Ruffian: I got sideswipe and almost drowned in oil when I heard a tidal wave of oil heading my way when I heard my men got killed when I resurface I was swimming for minutes then I couldn't get out caused the oil is too strong that is until I met you guys

Tyler: well glad you're safe

Ruffian: Thanks names Alfred

Tyler: And I'm Tyler and this is Alexis

Alexis: Hey there Alfred

Alfred: Well where's Jaguar He's worried about me

Tyler: He's stranded on the raft go pick him up and get out of here, Bruiser on her way.

Alfred: that's the thing that killed Jaguar's men-

An oil tentacle appears and Tyler and Alexis sees it and fires at it

Tyler: Go! Get Jaguar and get outta there we'll handle it

Alfred: Right

Alexis: Be Careful...

Alfred: Thanks, Jaguar I'm coming for you hang on tight!

Tyler: We better go she's coming!

Alexis: I agreed let's get outta here!

More oil tentacles appears and tries to slapped Tyler and Alexis but they ran through the second metal bridge dodging the tentacles as they run through the bridge as it breaks down due to the tentacles after they get acrossed the bridge is demolish

Tyler: Well We're definitely ain't coming back

Alexis: At least we didn't get killed

Tyler: Come on!

they traveled down the oil wreckage as it the oil breakdown the metal wall as Metal Fishes spits oil at them

Tyler: LET"S MOVE OR WE"LL DROWN

Alexis: I AGREED THE FISHES ARE GETING ON MY NERVES

Tyler: OH S*crash sound* It's the Laser Eye and The Oil Dragon!

Alexis: RUN WE HAD TO GET SAFE FROM THE OIL IT"S FLOODING!

Tyler: RIGHT THEN WE"LL KILL THEM

Alexis: *uses the boomerang to slice the metal robotic fishes as they escape to the the stairs as the oil follows and stop

Tyler: Whew that was cloâ€¦..

CRASH!

Two Laser Eyes and Oil Dragon burst through the Ground

Tyler: Damn it!

Tyler: I'll take care of the dragon you get the eyes!

Alexis: You're the boss Tyler! Let's shoot them down!

they ready their weapons as the Laser eyes fire lasers at Tyler as the laser chases him as he runs for it the Oil dragon chases him as he fires in it's mouth a few time Alexis then follows Tyler but get ambusehed by two oil slugs that dripped from the ceiling they wrapped around her

Alexis: TYLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEERRR!

Tyler: ALEXIS!

He runs back to her and shoots the oil sludges freeing her from the oil prison

Tyler: Are you okay?

Alexis: Yes thanks for saving me

Tyler then looks back and sees the Oil dragon coming towards him he charge his ray gun and fired obliterating the oil dragon

Alexis sees two Laser Eyes firing at her and she fired two lasers at the Laser eyes destroying them then more Oilchunks launches at Tyler and Alexis and then after the final Oilchunk smashes the platforms rumblings is heard in the ceiling

Tyler: What the?

Alexis: Oh No...â€¦. QUICK THE CEILINGS COLLAPSING!

Tyler: OH F*horn honk*k You're right!

they ran as they dodge the falling debris as they headed for the stairs and more oil sludges chases after them as they reached the stairs one Oil Sludge is blocking their way they fired at it destroying and they reached to the top of the stairs as soon as they reached the top the entired metal building like structure collapsed and crumbles sending the duo who is still on the metal surfing down the oil ocean

Both: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Tyler: HOLD ON ALEXIS!

the metal platform surfed through the oil and then finally stopped as the two heroes looked around it's nowhere

Alexis: Awwww f*bug spray sound* we're really lost

Tyler: Oh no how do we get back to Alfred and Jaguar now?

Alexis: I dunno Tyler but we're too far away now.

Tyler: Oh great we're stuck in the middle of the ocean, Now what we do? We can't go back to our team! We're lost and!...

Alexis: Calm down, We'll find the way

Tyler: You're right Alexis wheeeeewww well How do we find a way

Alexis: Tyler look

Tyler: Huh?

they walked down to the edge

Tyler: It's a grappling hook, it must've got left behind when the ruffians got washed away by Bruiser

Alexis: Hmmmm

She rubs off the oil and sees the fully grapple hook

Alexis: This belong to the Ruffian before he disappeared I'm scanning his location

she scans

Alexis: No...

Tyler: What's wrong?

Alexis: He's dead too...

Tyler: That means he drowned...â€¦..

Alexis: Yes...

Tyler: Bruiser is gonna pay for what she done...

Alexis: Let's lament later we need to find a way outta here

Tyler: Right Hmmmm Let's see...

he looks around for something to grapple on and he sees a spire

Tyler: Look Alexis if I can grapple here we can find a way out

Alexis: That's a good idea let's do it

Tyler then aims at the spire

Tyler: Steady...â€¦.

he fires at it and it dragged the metal raft to it

Tyler: Good now we can get the hell outta this oil mess

*he uses the grapple on the another spire and another till the metal "raft" moves

eventually it moves quick but then

Tyler: Awwww hell it's the Batter again!

he shoots it after he dodges his swings knocking off the robot's head

Tyler: Man this robot been trying to knock our heads off

Alexis: Yeah, especially that last one back in Windy Plains

Tyler: Yeah but don't look now here comes some more of Phantron's robots

*the raft is heading to the oncoming robots as Tyler and Alexis readies for them and there's three turrets on the enemy's raft they open fired as the duo dodges

Tyler: What do we do

Alexis: I dunno but there's too many bad guys to fight

she sees the part to fight

Alexis: Hmmmmm

Alexis: What you thinking Alexis

she picks up all the parts as she avoids their shots and she ducks to hide as she builds the device

Alexis: Cover me while I'm building something!

Tyler: Roger that Alexis (what is she making anyways?)

He starts shooting the robots as they return shots at him he dodges shot by shot as more lasers firing later Oilchunks fall from the sky slaming into the raft

Tyler: Alexis! hurry up, the raft's starting to give way!

Alexis: On it!

Tyler then continued the shooting concerning about the raft's breaking due to the Oilchunks blasting at it as Tyler shoots away at the robots and then the oil sludge who is crawling after him

Tyler: Is it done? the raft's can't take this much more from the Oilchunks!

Alexis: Got it Here

Tyler: Thanks

Desperate for survival Tyler takes a snapshot on the robots they all died especially the turrets

Tyler: Let's get outta this raft

they escaped the raft which is sunken by the laser fires and the Oilchunks

Tyler: Whew that was close but what kind of camera is this

Alexis: This is called the Death Cam one snapshot and then anyone who gets in the camera will die from it

Tyler: Whoa we better be careful of it We don't want it to fall in the wrong hands

Alexis: You got it or we don't want to kill our comrades or ourselves right

Tyler: Yeah

Alexis: I'm gonna put it in my weapon pack so for it's safety

Tyler: Yeah be careful with that thing okay

Alexis: Yes sir

Tyler: Now we need to stop Bruiser before she kills Jaguar and Alfred and the rest of their crew

Alexis: Roger that

they went to see the wooden platforms roped on the top of the rafts and they see two robots jumped down from there to kill the heroes but then Tyler aim at the left and Tyler aim for the right as the robots fired they shoot the robots killing them and then they moved on

Bruiser: ARRRGH YOU ARE SUCH PESTS TIME TO DIE!

*she uses the Oil arms to try to grabbed Tyler and Alexis but they dodges it and they shoot the oil arms

Bruiser: Stand still!

She launches more Oil Orbs as she readies to fire her new attack fire ball and it hits the orb ball burning the rafts

Tyler: Uh oh run! I don't wanna see it!

Alexis: Don't wanna see what?

Tyler: The FIRE!

Alexis: Fire? what are you talking about?!

Tyler: FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE!

He frantically run through the rafts as the oil tentacles try to slam him down but misses as the orb balls blew up casing a green fire on the oil ocean

Tyler: O_O

his eyes widen then a vision turned into his burnt village as he looks on horrified as the dinosaurs heard screaming

Tyler gasping at his vision as he looks at the fire

He sees the two oil dragons coming after him he shoots at them frantically destroying them and two robot with two swords and Tyler shoots at them too he shot one down and impale the other robot with it

Tyler: DAMN YOU DAMN YOU STUPID ROBOTS!

Alexis: Oh my goodness...â€¦â€¦

Tyler: WHAT ARE YOU WAITING!? FOR LET"S GO!

Alexis: O.o.o. O_O

She looks back and sees the fire being absorbed

Alexis: Tyler look

Tyler: What the fire's gone and the oil looks bluish green and it's glowing!

Alexis: That oil must part of Bruiser

Bruiser: Hahahahahahahahaha Exactly right!

Tyler: Bruiser!

Bruiser: Heheheheheehehehe it seems a lizard and a puffball has survive my traps very well I'll handle you two myself

Tyler: You! You're gonna die tonight Bruiser!

Alexis: Yeah you're gonna pay for the murders of Jaguar's group

Bruiser: Heheheheeheheheheheheheh It's so much fun picking off those ruffians it's a shame those two got away

Tyler: GRRRRRRR We're gonna blast you to oblivion!

He starts shooting at Bruiser but it go through her oil body

Alexis: Tyler wait! Oh no he's not listening! I better scanned it for him

she scanned Bruiser oil form as the frantic dinosaur keeps shooting and it scanned the green spot on the oil body

Alexis: TYLER AIM FOR THE GREEN SPOT!

Tyler: Got it! You're gonna get destroy Bruiser! For Jaguar and his men!

Bruiser: Hahahahahahahahaha I like too see you two try!

BOSS - BRUISER

Bruiser then spits out oil chunks as Tyler and Alexis shoot at them destroying them

Bruiser: Impossible! well take this *she uses her enhanced oil arms to stretch out and tries to kill Alexis and Tyler but then they ducked avoiding the clap and as she separate her hands Tyler and Alexis shoots her hands

Bruiser: AGGH! Damn you!

Tyler: Nice tried but your tactics won't work

Bruiser: How about this *uses her meteor ball and throws them

Tyler: NO NO PLEASE! NO!

Alexis: *shoots them from the skies* Tyler calm down there's no fire here!

Tyler: Sorry!

Alexis: It's all right just hang in there.

Tyler: Thanks

Bruiser: Seems that lizard is afraid of fire hehehehehe

Bruiser: *sinks into the enhanced oil*

Tyler: Where she go?

Alexis: OVER THERE!

Bruiser emerges ready to swipe Tyler and Alexis they then shoot the green spot on the oil monster chest

They felled from the dodging and landed on the raft as Bruiser readies her new attack The oil throw she conjures up the oil and throws it at Tyler and Alexis

Tyler: OH S*burp* STEER THE RAFT IT"S GONNA HIT US!

Alexis: Roger! OH NO WE GOTTA GET OUTTA RANGE IT"S COMING TOWARDS US!

Tyler: LET"S HEAD TO THAT CORNER!

Tyler then steers the raft quickly as a huge chunk of oil dropped down getting closer to the raft

Alexis: DAMN IT"S TOO BIG!

Tyler: Then I'll shoot it down

Alexis: Are YOU CRAZY!?

Tyler: it's the only way!

He shots the giant chunk of oil and it shoots the oil enough time it separate and he fires at the rapidly until there's nothing left

Bruiser: WHAT?!

Tyler: Whew that was close

They see Bruiser moving to from one oil spot to another in attempt to get Tyler and Alexis they shoot her weak spot

Bruiser: ARRRGH!

Bruiser: You're fast dinosaur but can you deal with my breath

she breathes out a energy beam at the oil pond

Alexis: QUICK GET TO HIGH GROUNDS!

Tyler: GOT IT!

they reach the top platform of the raft as the oil pond gets engulfed in flames

Tyler: O_O

*His Vision*

a burnt village which is his home

Dinosaurs: *screaming*

Tyler: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Alexis: Tyler! You done it this time Bruiser!

Bruiser: A pipsqueak fighting against me ha! I'll crush you like red jelly!

Alexis: Bring it on psycho!

Alexis is aiming at Bruiser as she prepares to summons Oil dragons Alexis shoot them down and shot her weakpoint multiple time then Bruiser conjures up the charging laser and fires at alexis but she dodges and returns fire at her weakpoint damaging her then the fire is absorbed and Tyler is restored from his traumatic experience

Tyler: *panting*

Alexis: Okay Tyler you're okay, Finish her off!

Tyler: Right Uhhhh my head...

He joins in the fray and fire at Bruiser's weakpoint as she spits out oil sludges at them and they dodged them as they get down to the lower level as Bruiser goes after them then she uses the oil tentacle to break this raft

Bruiser: HA!

But then the duo sees the oil tentacle and shoot them down and Bruiser throws more Oil balls at the duo and they shoot them down then they target her weak point once more and it damage her

Bruiser: Arrrrgh you think you can beat me well take this!

SHe makes a oil maelstrom which takes the raft and spinning it around

Both: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Alexis: HOLD ON! IT"S A OIL MAELSTROM!

Tyler: WHAT?! OH NO IT"S GONNA PULL US IN!

the panic puffball then steers the raft so it won't get sucked in the maelstrom and bruiser Spits out a Oil chunk at them and it blows up the first half of the platform

Alexis: AAAHH!

Then Bruiser takes fire again destroying the last top platform of the raft as the raft is spinning around the oil maelstrom

Alexis: SHE TRYING TO DESTROY THE RAFT! WHAT DO WE DO NOW!

Tyler: One way to do it, The Blaze missiles I got 4 left so I'm charging this baby up

Alexis: ARE YOU SERIOUS!? THAT WON"T WORK ON HER SHE"S POWERED BY THE FLAMMABLE SUBSTANCE!

Tyler: AWWW crap you're right about this Alexis He shoots Bruiser as she gets ready to leap on the raft and once she clings there she tries to swipe at the duo who dodges and then they fired back and then after a few time she falls off and splattered in the oil puddle the raft then falls off and then it landed out of the maelstrom

Tyler: Is it over?

Bruiser then emerges from the oil and surrounded herself with oil shield

Alexis: DOn't she ever give up

Tyler: I guess not

Bruiser: No one leaves here alive!

She fires off a fire breath at Tyler and Alexis as they blocked it Tyler freaks out caused of the fire due to his pyrophobia

Alexis then shoots at Bruiser as she breathes fire and after damage she reflexes and throw fireballs at Tyler and Alexis as Alexis shoot them down and after several fireball Bruiser gets mad and charges at Alexis and punches her she flies but manage to grabbed the broken pole of the raft as Tyler recovers and shoot Bruiser once more and she is defeated

BOSS DEFEATED

Bruiser: I'm taking you all down!

*she uses her energy blast and it blew up the oil ocean as the duo gets blasted away by it

The Raft gets blasted away by the oil blast

Tyler: *panting*

Alexis: Dude what's up with you and the fire just tell me what the heck is that about?!

Tyler: Ahhh aaaahhh ahhhh

Alexis: Okay fine if you're not gonna tell I'm just gonna...

before she can finished her sentence she sees the shore

Alexis: Tyler, We found land...

Tyler: Really?

Alexis: Yes, Let's go there we need to rest up for another day

Tyler: I agreed but Where is Jaguar and Alfred

Alexis: Oh no... They're still in the Oil Ocean!

Tyler: Dammit no we're too late to save them... *looks down sadly*

Alexis: Don't get so down Tyler right now we got to find somewhere else to sleep

Tyler: You're right where?

Alexis: Hmmmm I say let's go to this manor right here I hope we get permission to sleep here

Tyler: Yeah me too after all this happens I could used some rest here..

To Be Continued...….


	5. Chapter 5

ANOTHER WARNING

The next chapter contains some very serious scenes, a mentally symbolism, and very scary and disturbing psychological statement.

Stage 4 begins

Tyler: Whew I'm tired Alexis

Alexis: Yeah me too we're so dirty and tired and I really need a shower badly

Tyler: Me too

he shudders

Alexis: Something the matter

Tyler: that fire it reminded me something like ...

Alexis: Like what?

Tyler: the dinosaur screaming...

Alexis: Huh? Tyler what happened there?

Tyler: Ahh Ahh! I … I ….. I can't stop thinking about it...

Alexis: Wellâ€¦â€¦ sigh let's get some sleep

Tyler: Right..

they head to the manor

the owner answer it

Owner: Yes?

Tyler: Can we sleep in your hotel?

Alexis: And a shower to clean off the oil we're very dirty.

Owner: Right ahead sir

Alexis: Thank you

They head in and they see the inside of the manor

Alexis: Whoa that is very neat

Tyler: Well let's go get a shower and head to bed it's nighttime already

Alexis: I agreed my feet are killing me

*they went to the several halls and they ask the manor owner

Tyler: Excuse where's the shower place

Owner: Down at the West Hall

Tyler: Thank you

Alexis: Let's go get clean up

*they went to the seperate showers they can be heard talking from inside the door

Tyler: So Alexis do you have uhh a fear

Alexis: Ummm well it was a mutated beetle that almost killed me in the plant planet but ever since you save me from it I felt comfortable around. You I was scared when I met this beetle monster it traumatized me

Tyler: Yeah I agreed that beetle was very menacing and vicious and thank you for coming along with us Antonio appreciates it

Alexis: No problem, is that your boss?

Tyler: Yes he is the greatest scientist that made bio engineer experiments, he likes to study a lot of natural life he is a good man and I met him in the village

Alexis: How you meet him?

Tyler: I met him outside of my village but this feeling I felt back in the ocean I was afraid of fire but those dinosaur screaming in my head it's like why? Why am I feeling this? Am I going crazy?

Alexis: Is this about the fire again?

Tyler; Yes

Alexis: Tyler just calm down everything gonna be fine in the next day so please don't be so obsessed about it.

Tyler: sorry it's just... nevermind

Alexis: Well let's just finish our night and head off to bed

Tyler: You got it let's get those oils off of us

Alexis: You got it

they cleaned up and they leaved the bathroom very tired

Owner: Bedrooms up there on the second floor

Alexis: Thanks

they head up to the stairs to the second floor they walk down the doors in the hallway and after several rooms they see a bedroom

Alexis: This is it let's get some shut eye

Tyler: Yeah after a long day of killing Phantron's mech

Tyler: And who are you exactly

Owner: Called me Larry Johnson

Tyler: Good name

Larry Johnson: Thanks well here we are enjoy your stay.

they enter the room and got in bed

Alexis: So Tyler when this blows over... We'll have a nice day enjoy our new home and eats some delicious fruits

Tyler: Sounds delightful man I could used some peaches right now

Alexis: heheheheheheh well then

Alexis: Goodnight Tyler

Tyler: Goodnight Alexis

they head to bed and fell asleep then zoom in on Tyler he grunts from a anxiety due to the fact he sees fire

Tyler: Unhh…..

In Tyler's nightmare... Tyler wakes up in a burning destroyed village

Tyler: What?...

He realized...it's his home

Tyler: GASP! Is that... my home?!

he sees the familiar colorful dinosaur running and screaming for their lives

Dinosaurs: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

they ran pass Tyler and looks back and sees the robot invaders destroying his village

Tyler: No...â€¦.

H then look to his master and Phantron

Master: TYLER HELP!

Tyler: MASTER!

He gets impaled by Phantron

Tyler: NO!

Phantron: Foolish dinosaur, Do you think you can save your own village and kin?

Tyler: GRRRRRR! RAAAAAAAAHHH!

He charges at him firing his laser but is knocked aside by Phantron

Phantron: Insignificant lizard...

Tyler: Grrrrrrrrrrr! YOU MONSTER I"LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS! I"LL MAKE YOU PAY! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!

he breaks down crying as he continues his rant

Tyler then bang his fist in anger he did it several time till his hands got bloody

Tyler: *breathing angrily*

He then looks back to his burning village and in horror his home is engulfed

Tyler: NO!

He ran back to his home and find the inside of his home...completely incinerated...

Tyler then gasping and then a tree fall down and crushes his home from the fire

Tyler: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

he clutches his head

Tyler: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

A robot then tackles him

Tyler: SOMEBODY HELP ME!

The robot was about to kill him but then a figurine shot him dead it's Antonio

Tyler: Antonio!

Antonio: Come with me and I'll help you defeat Phantron!

Tyler: Yes Antonio!

he gets up as Antonio grabs his hand and they walk off

*Back in the real world in midnight*

several fighters appears to the manor as the group sleep

Alexis: Huh? Tyler Tyler wake up...

Tyler: AAAAHH! Oh god it was horrible what is it...

Alexis: Phantron's fighter their heading this way!

Tyler: What?!

The fighters dropped the bombs

Alexis: TAKE COVER!

*BOOOOM!

Tyler: Are you okay?

Alexis: Yeah but... Oh no the Manor's BURNING!

Tyler: As he fully stand up he then looks at the fire his eyes are shocked and widened and he starts hallucinating that his master and the fellow dinosaur is here

Master's voice: TYLER!

Dinosaur hallunication : HELP!

Tyler frantically looked around and sees the dinosaur hallunication

Dinosaur Hallucination: TYLER HELP ME!

Tyler: Aa...aa.. ..

Dinosaur Hallucination 2: TYLER HELP WE"RE BEING ATTACKED BY ROBOTS!

Tyler: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

He charges outside firing his gun at the hallunication of the robots

Alexis: Tyler?!

Tyler: AAAAAAAAH! YOU STUPID ROBOTS!

Alexis: TYLER?!

Dinosaur Hallucination: HELP ME AAAAH!

He disappeared from the shot the robot did

Dinosaur Hallucination: HELP US PLEASE!

Tyler: YOU DESTROY EVERYTHING! I GOT! He jumped down the rails and shoot the knight robots

Tyler: DIE MOTHERF*silence*

He shoots the other one

Then he sees A Batter and takes his bat and smashes him several time

*His vision as he is shooting the robots down as several visions of the village is shown as dinosaur is screaming he smashes the hallucination robots andgo for the Batter*

Alexis: TYLER TYLER STOP!

Tyler: I MUST KILL THOSE ROBOTS TO...PROTECT MY â€¦â€¦â€¦ VILLAGE! IT"S BURNING!

Alexis: GASP VILLAGE?! TYLER COME ON SNAP OUTTA IT!

Tyler: MY VILLAGE! MY VILLAGE IT"S F*fire sound*ING GONE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Alexis is shocked of how Tyler is acting and she stepped away in fear

Alexis: I better go check the owner...

She ran to check on the owner

Alexis: He's in trouble!

Tyler: WELL I'm COMING MY FELLOW DINOSAUR!

Alexis: He's not a dinosaur!...

Tyler: He;s a fellow villager!

Owner: Uhhhhhhhh

Tyler then shoots the robot knights and help the owner up

Tyler: There you're safe!

Larry: Uhhh thanks?

Alexis: You got to excuse him...

Tyler then sees another Batter coming and he shoots the robot dead

Tyler: STAY AWAY! YOU BURNED MY VILLAGE I NEED TO SAVE IT!

He shoots at it furiously killing the robot

Alexis couldn't believe her eyes at Tyler that he is gone completely mad from his post traumatic stress disorder

Tyler: YOU YOU DINO KILLER YOU KILLED THEM!

He then shoots at the robot hallucination

Dinosaur Hallucination: AAAAAAAHHH!

he disappeared from the robot "killing" it with his sword

Tyler: NOOO! AAAAAH!

he shoots at it making it disappear

Alexis: Oh no listen you got to believe me Tyler is having a psychotic episode

Owner: What?! over this manor

Alexis: NO! it's fire! He's AFRAID fire but called the fire department NOW!

Owner: Okay! on it

he runs for his life as she sees the Knight Robot chasing after him Alexis then uses her grenade launcher to blast the robot to kingdom come.

Tyler: AAAAGGHHH!

grabs the sword from one knight robot and impales the other robots as his eyes become bloodshot from his fear and rage as his eyes are filled with tear as he impales them in the wall

*his vision is the trees are burning and several huts are burning as the dinosaur comes out then a shadow hand tries to grabbed him but Tyler shoots it making it disappeared

Tyler: AGGGH!

Alexis: Just...go

Owner: Okay â€¦â€¦.

Alexis: Tyler...

she then ran after him

Tyler then sees the dinosaur running from the robots down the hall as they get closer to them and Tyler shoots at them

Tyler: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

He fired rapidly at them down the hall as Alexis gives chase

Tyler's visions

Dinosaurs: AAAAHHH! SAVE US!

Tyler: NGGGGGAAAAAAHHHHH! MY FAMILY!

the crazed dinosaur ran down the hall firing at the hallucination robots that are firing at the dinosaur making them disappears but then several robots are seen shooting the hallucination dinosaura

Dinosaur hallucinations: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Tyler clutches his head and grit his teeth as he keeps hearing voices of his fellow villagers being attacked by the robot he stars tearing up

Tyler: NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! IT CAN"T BE HAPPENING!

He takes one foot but then as he took a step it breaks a hole in the ground as Tyler looks down he freaks out more and his vision turned it into a downstairs

Dinosaur Villager Voice: WE NEED TO FALL BACK!

Dinosaur voice: COME On Tyler! we need to leave

Young Tyler voice: But what about my home

Dinosaur: Forget it we need to go!

Young Tyler voice: But my home!

Tyler then cries at the words .Gone...

Tyler: It's all *sniffs* gone ...they took everything... *sniffs*

Tyler: All my poor .people...gone...dead *sniffs*

Alexis: Tyler! Oh tyler!

no one answer due to being quiet in the burning hall

Alexis: Tyler...¦.

she walks down the halls looking for Tyler but no answer is heard

*back to Tyler*

Tyler still crying

Tyler then gets up and ran upstairs and sees more robots but then a shadow hand grabbed his leg and he shoots at it making it disappeared aftwards he sees two robots dodges their fire and slams their heads together and they drop down then open the door is a Fat Robot

Tyler: STAY BACK! He fires at him as he tries to body slam Tyler but missed and Tyler shoots him once more killing him

Tyler: AAAAAH!

He runs in the door

*to Alexis*

Alexis: That's Tyler screaming I better go after him

she runs after him meanwhile with Tyler

Tyler's vision

is the fire around the village trees and the fences

Tyler rushes forward in fear and panic

Tyler: NO NO NOO! MOM! DAD! I"M COMING!

Three Robots and Two Fat Robots runs after him at his view

Tyler: GET OUTTA MY WAY I WANNA SEE MY PARENTS!

He shoots at them and the robots disappears except the two fat robots and they got destroyed

Tyler mom voice: HELP US!

Tyler dad voice: HELP US SON!

Tyler: AAAH! GASP!

Tyler: What?,,,,,,,

Tyler Sister hallucination: Why didn't you save me Tyler

Tyler: I could've *sniffs* Ohhh save you little sister...â€¦ *sniffs* I'm sorry my sister I'm sorry I couldn't save you

he cries and hugs the hallucination sister and she disappears

Tyler sister voice: It's okay big brother I forgive you

Tyler still crying

Tyler: No...Don't go...Don't leave me sis!

Tyler sister voice: Goodbye brother

Tyler: walks sadly as he looks back

*his vision*

Dinosaur screaming as robots exterminating the hallucination of the dinosaur

Then a hallucination of the shadow Phantron appears grabbing the young Tyler by the throat

Phantron: This is the fate of your kin Tyler, and your village is doom, your family is gone and now your life will end now.

Antonio Hallucination: PHANTRON! *shoots at Phantron*

Phantron: Antonio you have come I didn't expect ya to interfered with me

Antonio: Let the boy good...

Phantron: throws him away near the fire and the tree branch fell and young Tyler sees it and it dropped near him the young dinosaur back away from it as it burns up

Young Tyler: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Phantron: This brat will burned at my claws Antonio and he will died in his own home

Antonio: Not till I stop you

they charged at each other and disappeared as the two clashes the now older Tyler realized they're also hallucination

Tyler then pants in fears due to being surrounded by fire in the village in his vision but in reality he is walking through the rail bridge of the manor as the wooden planks falls in the fire Tyler is afraid to lookdown knowing it's fire

Alexis: Tyler!

She heads up and sees the robots impaled on the wall she gasps in shocked at the robots being stucked in one sword

Alexis: How could he ever do that...? The fire is making him crazy...â€¦ I better go find him she advances but looks back to see The table and everything all wrecked

Alexis: Oh my...Tyler...

Alexis looks down sad shocked of how he could do this then she heads to him

Tyler is clutching his head and ran in the door to hide from the fire then Tyler sees his parents despite their hallucination

Tyler: MOM DAD!

Tyler mom: Tyler sweetie what happened to you

Tyler: I'm here mom I'm home

Tyler Mom: Yes you are

Tyler Dad: Welcome back son

Tyler: Thanks Dad *sniffs*

Alexis catches up and see Tyler is talking to ..no one much to her confusion

Alexis: what is he talking to?

*in Tyler's hallucination*

Tyler dad: We're so happy that you came back to us Tyler

Tyler cries happily

Tyler Mom: We like to make you a nice juicy watermelon salad

Tyler: Oh mom

*in reality*

Alexis: Uhhh Tyler .. there's no one there...you're talking to nobody

Alexis then hears the robotic whir

Alexis: Huh?

Tyler: Mom, Dad let's make a new home

Tyler Mom: Yes son

Tyler Dad: That is really great idea son let's go make a nice new home for ya

Tyler: awwww

Then a giant robot arm smashes them but due to them being hallucinations they disappears

Tyler: MOM!, DAD! NO! NO NO NO!

Alexis couldn't bear to watch to see the poor dinosaur suffering from his post traumatic stress disorder

Alexis: Oh my god...

Tyler: F**K YOU! ROBOT!

then a giant robot looks at Tyler and Tyler gets back hand by the robot as he crashes into the wall

Alexis: TYLER!

She tries to come after him but the fire is too raised up Alexis has no choice but to jump down the rail to aid him

Tyler gets up still visioning his village as the bulking robot goes after him Tyler frantically throws wooden planks at him

Tyler: I gotta hurry before Tyler is dead..

Alexis then uses her JVB to scanned Scrapheaper and it's his head

Alexis: Got it! Tyler let's aim for his head! Tyler?

MINI BOSS - SCRAPHEAPER

Tyler: shoots at the robot as it chases him

Tyler: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Scrapheaper then goes after Tyler but then Alexis is concerned about Tyler breakdown she grabs a pistol and shoots him in the head he turns to her and launches hot metal bricks at her but she dodges

Tyler then sees the burning brick which makes him freak out even more

Tyler: AAAAH! AAAAH! GET AWAY FROM ME!

he then shoots at his body and the last shot hit his head making more hot metal bricks rained down on the burning ground

Alexis: Tyler be careful it's unleashing metal bricks if we don't destroy it it'll crush and burned us alive

Tyler mind heard echoes burned us alive burned us alive burned us alive

Tyler: EEEEEEEHHHHAAAAA! WE DON"T WANT TO BE BURNED ALIVE!

He fires at Scrapheaper who pounded his sledge fist to try to pound Tyler but he missed as Tyler and Alexis run from him separately as Scrapheaper breath fire and moves left and right while Tyler and ALexis duck for cover as Tyler whimpers in fear

Tyler: Make...it...stop...!

Scrapheaper then charges at Tyler but it crashes into a wall

Alexis: I better go after him

she gives chases after the robot who is pursuing Tyler who is frantically screaming and is firing at the scrapheaper face, after a few times and dodging his hot bricks he is stunned moves backward as Alexis stomp and stabbed him in the robotic face making him drop hot bricks but then it hit Alexis off of his shoulder

Alexis: AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Tyler: ALEXIS EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

he grabs a table and smashes the hulking robot several times ignoring it firing hot bricks at him and after a last hit has struck a table broke apart and tyler continue beating the robot with a broken table leg till the forehead broke apart revealing the gaping glowing hole in it's forehead

Tyler: YOU TOOK AWAY MY FAMILY! AND NOW YOU WANNA TAKE AWAY MY BEST FRIEND?! YOU MOTHERF****ER!

Scrapheaper roars metallically and throws Tyler off now the metal mask is off and now when tyler gets up he sees a flaming face of Scrapheaper

Tyler: SOMEBODY HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! THIS FIRE IS GONNA KILL ME!

Tyler vision

Dinosaur Hallunication: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Tyler RUN!

Tyler: O_O *gasping quickly*

Tyler: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH I CAN"T STAND IT ANYMORE!

He shoot frantically at the robot but it misses his head as Scrapheaper charges at him pinning him to a wall and breathes fire which tyler shoot his head making him let go of him and Tyler already got a slight burnt freaks out grabs a bat and smacks the robot head with it causing it to collapsed and Tyler destroys the robot

BOSS DEFEATED

Tyler: AAAAAAAAAAAH! My Village! MY FRIEND! and NOW MY PARENTS AND YOU CRUSHED ALL OF IT!

Alexis Then gets up and she is shocked at the scene that Tyler is screaming his head off at the robot

Tyler: YOU ARE A DISGUSTING FIEND WHO KILL EVERYONE I LOVE!

Alexis: TYLER WAIT!

Tyler: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Runs down the hall shooting up robots and miniships down the hall rapidly

Alexis: Tyler...what has got into you

He ran

Alexis then goes after but she turns around and sees the robot dead on the ground it's the metal corpse of Scrapheaper she is shocked

Alexis: I made enjoyed Tyler fighting but not like this...

Tyler then kept Running and panting as his vision turns from a hall to a burning path and Tyler shoots down the fire balls after him and he sees a a magma like robot named Metallic

Tyler: GASP!

*Flash back that the robot almost killed him back in his burning village*

Tyler then widen his eyes he is sweating from fear Tyler backs away at him and shoots at him but the laser when through him

the horrified puffball then sees the laser and runs down to see Tyler panicking and backing away from no one and he is shooting at a nonexistent creature

Tyler: STAY AWAY YOU ALMOST KILL ME!

Alexis couldn't bear to watch as the psycho dinosaur shoots at this magma monstrosity but then it shoots heat ray at Tyler who runs from him and shut the door as he breathes out molten copper at the door Tyler pants that now the ground is covered in smoke Tyler coughs from it and sees an hallucination of his master

Tyler: Master?

Master Hallucination: Tyler,

Tyer: Master I'm sorry I didn't protect you I should've did it a long time ago!

he cries

Master Hallucination: There there it's okay Tyler

Tyler continues crying and weeping from losing his master

Master Hallucination: It seems your lost Tyler

Tyler: What?

Master Hallucination: It seems you can't let go of what happened can you

Tyler: No I cannot until I kill Phantron for this ruthless act

Master Hallucination: Then you must find peace in your mind

Tyler: I can't not anymore caused of that malicious robot did this to our village and you!

Master Hallucination: Then In order to be ready you must kill his robots in his manor

Tyler: Thank you Master!

He runs down another hall but unbeknownst to him the master turned into Metallic who then curl his hand into a fist and the molten copper dripping from his fist fused into a axe and give chase to Tyler as Tyler ran down the hall chasing after the hall but then as he shot down one robot he sees a Mettalic axe chopping the wall Tyler freaks out and sees Metallic

Tyler: NO NO NO NO! NOT YOU AGAIN!

Mettalic then throws it at Tyler whom he duck and it melts into fire

Tyler: AAAAH! NOOO STAY AWAY FROM MY HOME! AAAAAAH! He shoots at Mettalic but it didn't even hurt him Tyler then sees the invaders and shoots at them making them disappeared as he ran down the hall trying to get away from Metallic as he forms into a giant gun that shoots magma balls Tyler ran for his life as he shoots his way through the robots as more invaders appears and Tyler shoots them making them disappeared the it's revealed that Mettalic is steaming black smoke for Tyler's nonexistent robot as Tyler plowed down Phantron's robot army with his gun afterward he sees the ceiling collapsing

Alexis: TYLER!

the desperate puffball runs after him and she sees all the robots are all wiped out

Alexis: Oh my what the hell's gotten into him he's losing his mind...

Tyler: AAAAH! I BETTER GET OUTTA HERE!

He then hears Mettalic coming

Tyler: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! HELP ME!

Tyler: MAKE HIM GO AWAY MAKE HIM GO AWAY! he ran to the stairs as more fat robots rolled down as Tyler shoots at them and then a Miniship MK II is aiming at Tyler but tyler sees it and he panic and runs up and shoots the ship as it reveals it's core but then it fires a laser at Tyler after that it fires missile Tyler shoot them down and he shoots down the ship

Tyler: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Tyler then pants and then sees another Miniship mk II and it fires missiles he then dodges it and shoots it rapidly as it blows down revealing more fire

Tyler then has a panic attack and cry

Tyler: I wish my parents and sister are here!

He weeps more he breaks down crying

Tyler: Well this is it I guess I'm doomed *weeps* I don't have a master, I don't have my family, I don't have my villager, not any of them anymore...â€¦. my village is gone... everything... I lost...everything...all becaused of that...

He pounds the ground

Tyler: VILE! STUPID! DESPICABLE! F***ING! VILLAGE DESTROYING ROBOT!

Tyler: I need to get outta here... but where I had no else to go somebody help me...â€¦.. I'm trapped in my own nightmares... my lost mind...I'm homeless...I'm familyless..but Alexis is gone... no one

He looks down and cries

then a burning debris collapses almost hitting Tyler as he dodges and he sees the window

Tyler: This is hopefully the end of my nightmare

He dashed through the falling burning obstacles and jumped outta the window landing in the grass below he survives

Tyler: panting and clutches his head

Tyler: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Alexis: Tyler? Tyler! she then rushes after him she sees the robots are all destroyed and Miniship MK II are obliterated she cautiously head upstair but quick to get out of the fire and when she gets up there she sees the tears on the ground

Alexis: wha...

She scans the water

Alexis: Oh my this must his tears, Poor Tyler...

Meanwhile

Metallic appears from the broken window and jumps down to encounter Tyler who is too scared to fight back he raises his golden burning flail and readies to hit tyler but then Alexis then looks out the window but pushes the vace accidentally off the table hitting the fire with water

Mettalic then moves back in pain from the water in the real life

Tyler: Huh?

He sees the Antonio Hallucination

Antonio: Tyler you had to stop Phantron it's your only hope to face your problems

Tyler: AAAAH!

he sees three turrets aiming at Tyler who then shoots at him he dodges and shoots the turrents one by one

Alexis then finally gets out the window catches up to Tyler fighting nobody

Alexis: Huh?

she uses her JVB it says No Target found

Alexis: What?! why isn't it hear!?

BOSS - METALLIC HALLUCIANTION

Tyler: ALRIGHT YOU FIEND! LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY! He fires at him but then no avail as Mettalic swings his flail at Tyler but then he dodges it and shoots at him it doesn't do a thing to him

Alexis: Oh no...â€¦

she hears the fire roaring the fire's getting worse, the fire department better hurry up I better do something

she jumps down the broken window and looks around the manor she looks at the backyard and sees the garden hose

Alexis: There's a garden hose I better used that to stall the fire

She sprays the fire which Mettalic tries to hit Tyler with a burning flail but growls in pain from the fire being spray with water then recovers and hit Tyler sending him flying

Tyler: AAAAGH

Mettalic then melts the Flail then the molten copper forms into a axe and swings and tries to chopped Tyler who is rolling from each chop Metallic slams it down in attempt to cut him in half after each roll

Alexis: Damn it the water is out! I hope those firemen hurry up!

Tyler: AAAAAAAAH

the frantic dinosaur moves back from Mettalic as he continues shooting at him but fail as he swings an axe at Tyler as he melts into lava

Tyler: STay â€¦.BACK!

Mettalic then swings his axe at Tyler who ran Then Mettalic steams black smoke from his metal armor as the invaders hallucination block Tyler path

Tyler: O_O

the invaders shooting at Tyler who ran for his life he shoots one which makes it disappear as he ran around the manor as two invaders catches up with him firing at him

Tyler: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

he ran passed Alexis

Alexis: Tyler? Where you being chased by there's no one here!

Tyler: BIG LAVA ROBOT IS TRYING TO KILL ME!

Alexis: HUH?!

Tyler then runs from the three remaining invaders who is shooting at him he took three down with his three shots

Alexis: I can't stand to see him suffer like this... Please I pray for the firetrucks to come...

Mettalic then melts into a lava puddle and raises up and grabs Tyler and throws him at the fence

Tyler: AAAAAAAAAAH! UHH!

Metallic then fires heat laser from his eye like fire laser and it follows Tyler leaving the trail of fire as Tyler runs for his life screaming then Metallic breathes molten copper at him who he ducks

Tyler: AAAAAH HELP!

Alexis: Oh no... Great 5 minutes left

Mettalic then punches Tyler and uses his lava cannon to fire magma ball that blows up sending him flying from the force that he is running from and Tyler landed on the ground he backs away from metallic who then stretches his arms out to grabbed him but he rolled aside but got caught by one of his arm

Alexis: Come on damn it work she got the hose on again and it sprays putting out the fire on the bushes

Metallic then let go Tyler caused of the pain from fire being hit with water

Alexis: Come on ...

Mettalic withered in pain

Alexis: Awww man the water is out I better check the water tank

she ran in the basement

Alexis: No... it's empty...

Metallic recovers and formed out lava in his arm and throws the lava ball to Tyler it melt when it landed where he dodges the lava

Metallic then conjures up another on throws it at him which he dodges in panic then he throws another which he dodges the third one then he charges at Tyler with a molten spear as he stabbed the ground Tyler dodges it narrowing avoided being impaled

Tyler: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Alexis: come on hurry up...

Mettalic: Then uses his flaming sword and chases after Tyler who is shooting back at him but it went through him as he runs after him and swiping him as he ducks he dodges swipe after swipe as the metallic robot swiping him he then fire heat ray at Tyler who is running from the fire as he uses his molten breath to try to fry the poor dinosaur as Tyler trade fires with him with his gun

Metallic pins him down

and Tyler visions that he's in his burning village ready to be killed by the robot

Tyler: HELP... ME

The fire trucks had arrived

Alexis: Finally

Tyler then throws Mettalic off then he uses his smoke from his shoulder and the smokes formed into Tyler villager

Tyler is shocked at this he's completely horrified at all of this that he visions the burning village that a robot tried to kill him

The firemen get out and spray the manor Metallic then stop, the hallucination disappears, his lava becoming more dark due to the manor being put out as he is turning more darker and darker the manor fire is put out and he disappeared

BOSS DEFEATED

Tyler is hyperventilating

Alexis: Tyler!

Tyler: Alexis?

she hugs him, he hugs back

Tyler: You had me worried and scared about ya what has gotten into you about the fire?

Tyler: My village... got destroyed ...by Phantron My master...died because of him... and I almost died by...one of his invader robot that's why that big lava robot is after me caused it reminded me of the near death experience I had...it was horrible I couldn't got it out of my mind...

Alexis: Oh Tyler... Why didn't you told me sooner

Tyler: I was afraid you'll be scared of me caused...I am deathly afraid of fires...

Alexis: Oh man what about the dinosaur screams

Tyler: It was MY villagers...…...they were screaming for their lives...when Phantron and his robot attacked it...â€¦...God

He cries

Alexis: Awww Tyler... You should've told me about it

Tyler: I'm sorry... I was afraid I'm gonna lose ya

Alexis: You're ain't gonna lose me I always be right here no matter what

Tyler; Where's Larry

Alexis: Well I dunno but I think he's gone and...

Tyler feels sad

Alexis: It's gonna be okay...

Alexis: It's all right now...

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Stage 5 begins

Alexis and Tyler continues hugging

Alexis: No more...fires

Tyler: I agreed and no more panic attack

Alexis: Yeah... Really Let's not think about it anymore...

Tyler: yeah...â€¦. that was a worse thing happened in my life...

Alexis: I know let's go...somewhere to sleep

Tyler: I agree...I got a headache after all this...

Alexis: Yeah but can I asked the fireman I know there busy

Tyler: Excuse me Policeman

Policeman: Yes dinosaur

Tyler: Where is Larry

Policeman: Larry went into a coma he's in serious condition when he tried to called the fire department

Alexis: Oh my...

Tyler: That's terrible...

Policeman: Yeah it's best safe for you to go now

Tyler: Yes Officer, Come on Alexis â€¦. Let's go to the inn

Alexis: Yeah after seeing you going crazy we can used some sleep there

they leave the destroyed manor walking down the sidewalk of the streets

then

in the bushes a little mouse and a muscular cat are hiding in the bushes

Mouse: Check it out Theodore, it's those two dinosaur and puffball walking down the street

Theodore: Yeah can we eat them?

Jerald: No dumbass cats can't eat dinosaur and aliens

Theodore: Awwww man What we do Jerald

Jerald: I say we'll pay them a visit.

Theodore: And eat them

Jerald: Uggggggh gross we need to come up with a plan Theodore something that will take down those two creatures

Theodore: Oooh I got an idea

Jerald: I don't like where this is going

MEANWHILE

Tyler: Alexis, man I'm so tired where is the inn we've been walking this for 15 miles

Alexis: Just be patience Tyler we're almost there

they walked down the sidewalks unaware of the cat and mouse duo spying on them

Alexis: There it is the Inn!

Tyler: Let's go there

They walked in the inn

Alexis: Can we have a free sleep we're SO very tired

Innkeeper: sure right this way I had no customers anyways

Alexis: Thank you

Innkeeper: Enjoy your stay

Tyler: We will

Tyler: Now we can get some rest Alexis

Alexis: Agreed after you been panic attack about the fire

Tyler: Yeah what horrible night

Alexis: well let's get some sleep

Tyler: Agree

they finally got up stairs and go to sleep

Innkeeper: Good night

they went to sleep

Tyler's Dream

In the empty black zone with a white ground

Tyler: Uhhh where am I

?: You Finally come Tyler

Tyler: Who say that

He turned around and sees a primate face with a black and blue cape

Tyler: Antonio?

Antonia: Yes Tyler it is I Antonio I had passed away due to Phantron's attacks but don't worry You'll see me soon I had engrafted my data in my hologram

Tyler: gasp

Antonio: Shocking ain't it Tyler but I can still communicate with ya

Tyler: Antonio I wanna tell ya something

Antonio: Go on my fellow soldier

Tyler: What happened to between you and Phantron and how did Phantron turned our fighters against us?!

Antonio: It was a long time ago before I met you Tyler in your home, Phantron was my special robot fighter, I created him as a assistant to my fighters but then he turned against us and destroy my base severely wounded me, then he brainwashed my army allowing them to follow his orders,

Tyler: So that's why your army attacked us, Phantron's been controlling them this whole time!

Antonio: Yes he even seized my bioweapons and turned them against me So I retreated to find Phantron destroying your village

Tyler: So that's also you came to adopt me so you can train me to fight against that malicious robot?

Antonio: Yes and you did well on my training even Canis is proud of you

Tyler: Thank you Antonio but I wanna ask you something We found his team members but they were ambushed by the ApocalypsePuff Girls we couldn't find Canis anywhere We saved all his teammates but Jaguar and Alfred their still in the oil ocean Anthony and Porkon are still injured Lance is hurt from Bloodchill's attack in the Windy Plains.

Antonio: I see and I'm sorry that you lost everything Tyler,

Tyler: yeah it was a horrible experience so much I almost died in that manor from the fire,,,

Antonio: What you talking about Tyler?

Tyler: The fire I had a terrible hallunication when I saw it back at the manor I've been having those flash backs about my village and my people being chased by Phantron's army

Antonio: Oh dear Tyler I think you're having post traumatic disorder, ever since you see a fire and almost got killed by Phantron

Tyler: I know it is terrible...

Antonio: Tyler... be careful I can tell you're afraid of the fire but take my advice Don't look at it okay

Tyler: I won't thanks Antonio

Antonio: Go stop Phantron

Tyler: Roger

The next morning

Alexis and Tyler are sleeping

Tyler: What a night

Alexis: What is it Tyler

Tyler: I dreamed of Antonio

Alexis: Antonio

Tyler: Yeah him that's the guy who adopted me from my destroyed village he trained me into being the member of Star Canis

Alexis: Wow that is great, I didn't know you're Canis' member

Tyler: It is a team founded by Antonio and Canis I joined them when I was brought to Antonio's homeworld called The Green Planet

Alexis: Wow he is a great guy

Tyler: I know, I was there before I met you on Foresta

Alexis: Wow that is awesome I bet you were gun blazing when you got here to save me from that beetle

Tyler: Yeah I was like a Rambosaurus

Alexis: One more thing what do you mean a lava monster back in the manor

Tyler: *sighs* Look I want to come clean is that... I was hallucinating a lava monster was after me due to my traumatic experience back in the village and I was almost killed by one of Phantron's robots during his invasion on my village when he burned it down I was almost killed not just by a robot but also fire.

Alexis: Awww man that is harsh

Tyler: I know it is terrible thinking about it.

Alexis: It's gonna be all right Tyler

Tyler: Thanks

Alexis: Come on let's get going

Tyler: You got it

Jerald: Okay Theodore when I tell you to pressed the button press it

Theodore: Like this

he presses it and the portal opens

Jerald: THEODORE YOU DUMBASS! I DID NOT TELL YOU TO PRESS THAT BUTTON!

Theodore: Really

They see the portal open and it sucked Theodore and Jerald in

Both: WHOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA!

Alexis: What the

Tyler: The Portal is open what the hell is going on

Alexis: I dunno but we need to check it out

?: Hahahahahahaha

Tyler; That voice

Alexis: What is it

Tyler: It's â€¦..coming from the portal it's â€¦. Phantron

Alexis: What!?

Phantron's Voice: It seems you have survived your fate back in the village, I didn't expected that lizard like you had been joining with Antonio and his Star Canis

Tyler: You! You are gonna pay for what you did to my village!

Phantron's Voice: You had lost your own comrades Tyler and you are so afraid to face me ever since you tried to fight me with that primate ape.

Tyler: I am so gonna blow your freaking head off!

Alexis: Tyler No.

Tyler: Grrr!

he runs downstairs and runs out of the inn and he ran into the portal cocking his gun

Tyler: YOU ARE SO DEAD METALHEAD!

Alexis: TYLER WAIT!

He ran in

Alexis: Oh no...â€¦ I better follow him in that portal she ran in the portal

Tyler and Alexis are in the portal at very high speed and they float around and finally they landed

Tyler: Ugggh We are we?

Alexis: I don't know but the floor is very strange...

Tyler: Yeah look at them their tilting on one side.

the confused puffball tried to scanned the area

Alexis: No Data?! Dammit

Tyler: What the hell is this

Alexis: Some kind of illusion? No it's worse

Alexis: My scanner is jammed we're in the portal so I don't think I can used it here

Tyler Dammit where the hell is Phantron

Alexis: I don't know the moment I heard his voice now he's gone

Tyler: Come on we gotta look for it

MEANWHILE

Jerald: Great Theodore look what have you got us to this mess

Theodore: Uhh me you're the one who gave me

Jerald facepalms

Jerald: Ugggh let's just stick with finding that dinohead and his pink sidekick

Phantron: Perhaps you can get him with fire

Jerald: Huh? who's there?

Theodore: Oh hi Mr robots

Phantron: Perhaps I can used a assistants like you

Jerald: Ohh what you mean

Theodore: Come on Jerald, He says he can help us

Jerald: I don't like where this is going, but here goes nothing

Phantron reveals a polygon remote

Phantron: this remote will control the illusions as you expected, It will destroy that lizard and puffball in no time with your powers

Theodore: Sweet thanks

Jerald: Uhhh Theodore are you sure about it, I got a bad feeling about this robot

Theodore then takes the remote

Theodore: Oh come now he's gonna help us out

The remote glows

Jerald: What the! Theodore it's glowing!

Theodore: Yeah I bet it'll grant us powers

Unbeknownst to them is Phantron's evil laugh

BACK TO TYLER AND ALEXIS

Tyler: Alexis do you have any leads

Alexis: Phantron's army coming we had to go

Tyler sees the Bombers coming

Tyler: Oh shit let's go Alexis

Alexis: Roger Tyler, Phantron knows we're coming for him

Tyler: But first we need to get outta this illusion first

Alexis: I agree this is creepy

they readied their guns and they advances to the army

Tyler: Let's shoot those metallic fiends

Alexis: TYLER WAIT!

Tyler: Huh?

He looks down and sees the platform is tilting

Tyler: Oh no.

Alexis: we better be careful, these platforms can tilt when we're on the edge

Tyler: Damn, Phantron trapped us here with those platforms we need to be careful we need to get out of this place

Alexis: Agreed it's getting dangerous here

They carefully demonstrate the platforms as they step and they see a Rolo a mechanical sphere robot who is rolling a tilting the platform

Tyler: Shoots it it flips back and blows up

Tyler: JESUS!

Alexis: It blew up..

Tyler: What the hell are those?

ALexis scans another one

Alexis: Rolos

Tyler: Rolos?

Alexis: Rolos are robots created by Phantron in the Phantomic Zone it is used to tilt one platform to one side with it's weight

Tyler: So that's the place where Phantron sent us in, that polygonal bot trapped in this zone, grrrr I don't like the look of this Alexis

Alexis: me too I think it's preety dangerous here let's go

Tyler then shoots the Rolo and it blows up

Tyler: Alright Watch your step Alexis

Alexis: Got it

they walked down the platform carefully not wanted to tilt the platform

Phantron: So those creatures think they can stop me well then I'll give them the artillery I had in this Zone

He lets out a robotic evil chuckle

Tyler then shoots another Rolo and it blows up

Alexis: Let's go before we encounters more Rolos

Tyler: Yeah I don't wanna to get blown into pieces by those spherical freaks

they head down the platforms carefully walk but then the platform tipped the duo jumped outta there

Tyler: Oh no...

Alexis: What is it

Tyler: Phantron's fighters they're here

Alexis: crap we got to get through those suckers

they see a flying drone they shot it down then they sees bombs dropping down on them

Tyler: SHIT! take cover!

They dropped the bombs on them as they take cover the Platform collapsed and blows up taking the duo with it as they tumble deeper into the portal

*THUD*

a loud impact is heard as the heros groaned in pain from the fall

Tyler: Uhhhhhhh that was a hard landing

Alexis: Uhhhhhhh that hurts wait where's my hat?

Alexis: Damn it I can't find it!

Tyler: I can't moved my leg it's stucked

Alexis: Here I'll get you out

She move the debris freeing the dinosaur's leg

Tyler: Thanks now let's go find your hat

Alexis: Agree

They looked around for her cowboy hat digging around the debris and suddenly a cowboy hat is there

Tyler: FOUND IT!

Alexis: Give it to me

Tyler: Here

Alexis: Thanks for helping me out

Tyler: Say how did you get that

Alexis: My mom gave me that when I was with her.

Tyler: Interesting

Alexis: Yeah now let's go see what up

Tyler: Yeah who knows what the hell is Phantron's up too

Alexis: Yeah you should've not charge in the portal

Tyler: I know but now we got to find a way to find this traitorous robot

Alexis: Be careful next time

Tyler: I will let's watch out for those bombers

Alexis: Thanks for the hint we almost got killed here!

Tyler: Let's go

They ready their guns and rush after them then they went up the platforms which fell down when they step the duo kept charging at the bombers keeping the eye out for the tilting platforms and the bombers flied towards them dropping bombs

Tyler: Quick take out those bombers!

Alexis: Right behind ya Tyler

they star firing at the bombers

They shot down one bomber and it crashes down in the abyss

they continued firing at the bombers shot them down one by one and the shot bombers crashing showering the platforms with them but then causes a fire de to their crash explosions

Tyler: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Tyler: QUICK LET"S GET OUTTA HERE THE BOMBERS ARE CRASHING ON THE PLAtFORM!

Alexis: OH SHIT YOU"RE RIGHT LET"S GO!

they ran across the crooked platform but then Alexis tripped on the bomber wrecked wing and is holding on the hedge for dear life

Alexis: HELP!

The dinosaur turned around hearing his best friend screaming

Tyler: ALEXIS

he rushes to Alexis who is dangling off the edge but then he sees the fire

Tyler: AAAAAAAH!

Tyler cowers back in fear from the fire

Alexis: Tyler?

she then looks back

Alexis: Oh damn it the collisions of the bombers! It set the platform on fire when it crashes onto it!

Tyler: Oh no what could I do?! I can't leave Alexis dangling!...but the fire... no no NO!

He clutches his head

Alexis sees the platform cables behind her

Alexis: Gasp the cable if I can cut it maybe it'll stop the fire but If I let go i'll fall... Oh Tyler what shall I do?

Alexis: my pistol if I can just aim at the cables it should drop the platforms... but I got to aim carefully...

The puffball readies her aim at the cable

Alexis: Okay ... must aim right

she fires at the cable the bullet launches at the cable piercing the cable wires

Alexis: That's one now I need to go on the other side and shot that cable down

She then moves to the cable trying not to get burnt and as she gets closer the heat gets to unbearable she moved back from it

Alexis: AAH! Damn it it's too damn hot!, TYLER I CAN"T GET TO IT WHAT SHALL WE DO!

Tyler: I..I Don't know how I supposed to rescue ya if there's a FIRE THERE!

Tyler then covers his head

then he hears dinosaur scream

Alexis: TYLER LISTEN TO ME YOU NEED TO RESCUE ME NOW! I CAN"T HOLD ON FOREVER!

Tyler: Shuddered he opened his eyes and his vision turned into back to the burning manor then sees a young sister then he turns around and sees Metallic ready to swing the sword at him

Tyler sister: Save me Tyler...

Tyler: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *shoots the cable repeatedly and ducked Metallic

Alexis: Watch it! Tyler You almost shot me!

Tyler: SORRY!

he then strained and fires one shot just before Metallic swing his sword it shot the other wire and the platform went down to the abyss

Alexis: You did it! Now Pull me up!

Tyler: runs to Alexis

Alexis: AAAAAAAAAAH!

Just she was about to fall in also the green dinosaur catches her before she fell to her doom and the green dinosaur pulled her up they pant from the devastation sight

Alexis: Thanks Tyler...â€¦.

Tyler: No problem , Damn that was...horrible... I'm sorry Alexis...

Alexis: No â€¦. Don't be sorry you tried your best... it's I know how ya felt about â€¦..losing your village

Tyler sighs in relieve and lays down to take the break

he looks up in the sky of the dimension

He sees the parents of his as he breathes to calm down

Tyler: I tried...

Alexis: No no it's okay you did tried Im sorry that I panic

Tyler: It's okay

Alexis: Ya know... You had me worried I thought you were going crazy but I can see why you went nuts back at the manor You lost your parents in the attack

Tyler: Yes Alexis I did I'm sorry I went crazy back there

Alexis: It's okay Tyler I know it's not your fault.

Tyler: Thanks Alexis I still missed my parents,

Alexis: Did they got killed too

Tyler: Yes at the hands of Phantron when he sent the robot to find my parents in my house

Alexis: What did he looked like

Tyler: it looks like...

FLASHBACK

where Young Tyler sees a shadowy robot with a sword he screams

Young Tyler: AAAAH!

he ran to find shelter but then his parents ran in front of him to save him from the menacing robot

Tyler: It looked like a sword but I didn't see what it looked like but it was darkened by the fire I couldn't see what it looks like

Tyler's Dad: Tyler go and get help we'll take care of this metallic fiend

Young Tyler: But Dad!

Tyler Dad: No buts GO NOW!

the young dinosaur then obeys his dad and ran

Tyler Mom: Be Careful my son...

END OF FLASHBACK

Tyler: So I ran and ran not looking back as my parents were slain in the battle

Alexis: Oh my So that's what was the hallunication you had it was

Tyler: the thing I imagined in my hallunication was called Metallic

Alexis: You mean the big mean lava monster

Tyler: Yes it was... Alexis, ever since that burning village and the horrible attack I never stop thinking about it.

Alexis: I never knew you went through all of this that's explained you been having terrible thoughts of what happened to your home

Tyler: I know... it's â€¦â€¦.just...â€¦ horrible...

*Meanwhile Jerald and Theodore are spying on them from the platforms

Jerald: There they are Theodore the dinosaur and a cowboy puffball

Theodore: Let's crush them!

Jerald: Not yet wait for my signal, Phantron wants us to used a surprise attack on him then we'll get them

Theodore: Oooh right Theodore surprise for the little dinosaur

Jerald: Just.. follow my lead.

they walked off

As Tyler and Alexis lay there they sees laser firing they get to their feet and sees turrets aiming at them

Tyler: Damn it they found us

Alexis: Phantron doesn't know what to give up

they ready their guns and aim at the turret which fires iron balls which bowls at them they dodge the iron balls and they fire at the turret but the ground tilts due to the iron balls

Tyler: WHOA ALEXIS LET"S JUMP TO THE TURRET

Alexis: ARE YOU CRAZY?!

Tyler: Trust me my lasers can take them out

Alexis reluctantly agree and the duo jumped in front where the turret is and shoot it repeatedly destroying it

Alexis: That was the crazy idea you ever come up with Tyler!

Tyler: Hey when it comes to desperate times always think of a crazy idea.

Alexis: Yeah if we had no choice Tyler

Tyler: Yeah let's go before more robots show up

Alexis: RIght

they rushed up the stairs as it crumbles they see seesaw like platforms with Rolly

Both: GASP!

Tyler: Oh no... the fire Rolo O_O

Alexis: *uses her scanner* Those aren't Rolos those are... Polos! they leave fire trails! Oh no we needed to get rid of them! Fast! Tyler?

Tyler: *shields his eyes*

Alexis: Oh right ...the fire...

She shoots the Polos who are rolling after the duo and she shoot them off the platforms

Alexis: Quick Tyler follow me

Tyler: Roger that Alexis ... I hope so... I hope i get through this...

Alexis: Don't worry about it, I got your back

Alexis then shoots the Polo clearing a path for Tyler

Tyler: Then shoots the Rolos who jumped off the see saws to attack Tyler but Tyler shot them down before they get to them

Tyler: Let's go before more Phantron's forces show up

Alexis: Yeah Phantron must've sent them after us, I think he knows you're scared of fire

Tyler: Oh no this isn't good...

Alexis: I know but we had to get outta there

Tyler: Let's go find that son of a bitch

Alexis: Agree

They head to the seesaw and they do a teamwork by Alexis get on first and tyler jumps on it sending her launched to the other see saw and she pulled Tyler up

After a few more see saws they made it to the top

Alexis: I had enough of those jumping,

Tyler: Me too now... Awww hell it's a Gargoyle

Alexis: One of Phantron's robots

Tyler: we got to get rid of it

the robotic gargoyle slamed it's tail and Tyler and Alexis dodges the tail

Alexis: WHOA he is strong!

Tyler: Oh shit the impact of the tail tilted the platforms

Alexis: WHAT!?

Tyler: We got to shoot that thing down before that thing knocked us off the platform!

Alexis: Totally!

*they get up and ready their guns at the flying robot Gargoyle who flies after them and Tyler shoots him but he gets tail whipped by the robot

Tyler: OOF!

Alexis: shooting at the gargoyle but then it picked up the platform and throws it at Alexis and Tyler

Tyler: Damn it take COVER!

they took cover as the gargoyle flung the platform on the platforms crashing them down and they crumble down as Tyler and Alexis flees the platforms as they tilt to the opposite direction the panicked double creatures ran for their lives as they dodged the tossed platform the fierce gargoyle then gives chase but then they shoot the gargoyle and it retreats

Alexis: He's gone for now keep your eyes open he;ll come back

Tyler nods and the duo crosses the platforms that tilts up and then when they cross it they see four turrents on the outer corners of the large platform

then the gargoyle returns with the bombers

Tyler: Damn it they found us!

Then the knight robots appears

Robot: Surrender now lizard, Phantron has a surprise for ya

Tyler: Never I will not rest until I'll have his head!

Robot: then you and that pink cowgirl here shall die!

He fires the laser but Tyler and Alexis dodges and they fire at the robot but then he puts up a shield then they heard a screech

Robot: Wing Skiper take care of them

Wing Skiper then screeches at flies at the duo and they dodge and then Wing Skiper slams it's tail down and Tyler and A lexis dodges and shoots at the fiendish robotic gargoyle's chest it flies up then drop Rolos on the heroes

Alexis: Shit He's bringing in the Rolos

Tyler: Crap... Shoot them before they rolled into us!

the Rolos rolled to the heroes as the Wing Skiper tilted the platform the Rolos rolled down to the heroes

Tyler: I wish our teammates weren't that injured, they could've help us out,

Alexis: Yeah Let's not talk now we got a gargoyle to shoot down

Tyler: Agreed

they shoot the metallic fiend as it fiies and swoop down and tried to knock tyler off the tilting platform by flying into him

Tyler: Whoooa!

he jumps outta the way of this rampaging robotic gargoyle as the robots take aim and shoots him He shoots back as it misses the robots as they shoot at Alexis and Tyler who ran despite the tilting of the platform as they tried to gain balance of the giant platform as the robots shoot at them Tyler and Alexis fought back and shoot them down one by one as they slide down the platforms as Tyler steady the platform right side up as they killed all the robots the Wing Skiper then sents out Polos by dropping them with his tail stinger Tyler sees them and freaks out

Tyler: FIRE!

Alexis: Arrgghh now you done it you stupid robot scum!

She shoots the Polos who are rolling after Alexis and tyler and they blew up

Alexis then aims at the Wing Skiper and fires and it flies at her and grabs her

Alexis: TYLER HELP ME!

As he sees Alexis in trouble he started having a panic attack due to the fire

Alexis: Oh no! what shall i do?

she panic she can't stand to see Tyler freaking out over the fire but then she remember she brought her Water gun

Alexis: Wait a minute my sister gave me this

she looks at the water gun

Alexis: Before she went away

Alexis has a flashback she remembers she and her younger sister used to play with cowboy water guns when they were kids

Alexis: Good thinking... Shane...

Alexis sees the Wing Skiper ready to kill her but then she punches it and shoot it in his metal face before shooting the fire out with her water gun

Alexis: NOW TYLER!

Tyler: Sees the fire clear and shoots the Wing Skiper as it tried to stab him with his tails but then Tyler shoots him and then as the platform tilted up this caused Tyler to grabbed on the ledge and Alexis almost made it till she slided down and she slid and fell till she grabbed onto Tyler's left foot and held on tight then they see the fiendish gargoyle readies it tail and stab the heroes but the duo dodges and instead impailing the platform as they jump from one area to another clinging on the vile gargoyle stabs the platform one part of another as the duo climbed for there lives and then the gargoyle slashes the platform just before they got off as their cornered they see Wing Skiper flies closer to then and he stabs the ground as the heroes dodge but then Tyler shoots him several time and he falls down dead falling in the abyss

Alexis: Well at least we don't have to deal with him again

Tyler: Yeah I agree Come on let's go get Phantron

Alexis: You got it

the duo proceeded as the platform tilted they time the jump right and off they go cross the bridge

Phantron's voice: You fought well dinosaur but this will be your last will come to me to the orange vortex if you want to face me.

the portal opens it's a pixalated orange portal

Tyler: I am ready for you you metal scumbag.

He growls with anger charges ahead

Phantron's Voice: Fool.

turrets appears on each side of the bridge aiming at Tyler and Alexis

Tyler: Crap!

Alexis: Dammit the bridge is rigged

Tyler: Alexis it's be the time to used your boomerangs

Alexis: Right *she throws them as the turrets fired as the heroes literally dodges bullets and Tyler charges as Alexis followed him

Tyler: Followed me Alexis!

Alexis: JESUS!

the bullets followed the duo as the turrets keeps firing at them but then the Bombers appears and dropping robotic bombs on tyler and Alexis but then it missed and then the boomerangs that Alexis threw flew back to the bridge and then it cuts throught the turrets as the bombs detonates Tyler and Alexis charge throught the tilting and crumbling bridge as they shoot down more bombers as the explosion is right behind them and just as the explosion hits them they manage to jumped off the tumbling bridge and into the orange portal and it closes up

Tyler: Where are we?

Alexis: I don't know...

Tyler: Well we gotta find Phantron i swear he's in there some...

Alexis: In there what...

She realizes as she heard the fire crackled

the view is horrible the town looks like it's on fire

Tyler is completely shut down he sees his dinosaurs hallunication as several robots appears

Phantron's Voice: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha little dinosaur you really missed your family,

Tyler: Yes... Yes i do... It's horrible to watch

Phantron's voice: Pitiful... and you lost your master and now your hopeless

Tyler: Yess... Yes I am...

Alexis: Tyler DON"T LOOK! GASP!

Robot knights are running down the town as they're coming toward the two hapless heroes

Alexis: Oh no...

Phantron's Voice: Face it lizard breath, you're hopeless without your family you're just a lone dinosaur without a home and now you and your friend are going to die

Tyler completely distraught look down in sadness and is completely hyperventilating from the fire as Mettalic floats towards him

Alexis: *sees Tyler look down and she is so angry at Phantron but then she got a idea

Alexis: Tyler

Tyler: Huh?

Alexis: Don't look at the fire i'll guide you

Tyler: Really?

Alexis: Yeah trust me I'll hold onto you while i shoot down Phantron's robots

Tyler: ...

Alexis then hugs him

Alexis: It's gonna be okay

Alexis: Keep your head down I'll take over

Tyler: t.t.t. you... *sniff*

Alexis: Hold on tight

The brave cowgirl puffball hole the completely hyperventilated dinosaur and she pulls out her cowboy gun and walks towards the robot knights as they carried swords and shields she walks as she held on tyler like a brave cowgirl and the robots charge as Metallic give chase

Phantron's Voice: Grrrrrr Kill that cowgirl creature..

Alexis: Grrr no wonder why Tyler wanted to kill ya you're so evil Phantron, even as a robot! It's okay Tyler it's not real fire... Phantron is trying to break you

Tyler: Iii. youu s.s.s. s.s.s.s.s. ...

Tyler can heard Metallic coming and then he covers his ears

She walks to the robots who charges at her she shoot them down by shooting them in the head as she shooting

Tyler then looks back and sees Mettalic coming as a floating head he whimpers in fear from the fire

Alexis: It's okay Tyler we'll get through it.. Just don't give up hope..

Tyler: right...

Alexis: Just stay with me

She sees Miniships coming and more robot knight she shoot them down as Miniship crashes and robots shot down and Mettalic give chase

As miniship crash down it made more fire

Alexis: Let's get outta there

they ran to it as she shot down the last bit of the robots who are chasing after her

Alexis: There's the exit

Tyler whimpers from the fire

Alexis sees a robot carried a lightsaber and he swings it at her but he missed and Alexis shot him down by blasting him in the head

the duo head for the exit which is a white portal as Alexis carries a hapless Tyler with her as now they leave the exit as they head up the hills and into the white portal

they got out and Alexis landed so did Tyler

Alexis: That was close you can lift your head now Tyler

Tyler slowly lifts his head but no fire he sigh in relief but sees a tree there in the grassy platform

Tyler: An tree What's it doing in the Vortex

he walks up to the tree and sees a apple hanging on the tree he tried to get it down but then a mouse voice is heard

Jerald: There they are!

BOth: Huh?!

Theodore: Ohh there he is boss

Jerald: I say the same thing idiot uhhh

Tyler: Who are you guys

Jerald: Us Names Jerald and this is Theodore my dumb muscle cat

Theodore: Duhhuhuhuhuhuh

Tyler: We don't got time for you we got Phantron to hunt down!

Jerald: Whoa where's the rush in fact he gave us the secret weapon

He pulls out a remote control

Alexis: A remote how this gonna do?

Jerald: Oh you'll find out right about NOW!

b BOSS - THEODORE & JERALD /b

he presses the button and a spiked lawnmower appears with angry eyes and Theodore mans it

Tyler: What the fuck?

Alexis: Oh crap that is vile man I better scanned their weakness

She scans Theodore and Jerald for their weakpoints

Theodore pushes the lawn mower but Tyler dodges it

Tyler: JEEZ!

Alexis: GOT IT! Tyler Theodore weakness is his head and Jerald is his body!

Tyler: got it!

he ran from the lawnmower who is chasing him which is pushed by Theodore as grass spew everywhere as Jerald take aim at Tyler with his sniper rifle

the mouse fires it missed his target because of Theodore accidentally sprayed him with grass

Jerald: Hey i already got him on my sight and you made me missed him!

Theodore didn't pay no mind as he chases the dinosaur with a lawn mower robot then tyler shoots him in the head with his ray gun

Theodore: Ouch!

Then the lawn mower engine spin

Alexis: Uh oh ...

Tyler: What?

Alexis: Tyler, Get out of the way and duck

Tyler: Uhh okay

He ran to his partner and duck as the engine spew fire everywhere then when it stop

Theodore: It's NOT working!

Jerald: Uhhh flame thrower

Theodore: Ohhh

as the fire continuing spreads it stops as the flamethrower stop

but then Alexis uses her water squirt gun as Jerald aims at her and shoot out the flames with it then she dodges Jerald's sniper bullet

Alexis: Oh no you don't you dirty mouse.

She shoots Jerald who dodges the buller

Jerald: Whoa! girl! you got shots! But not fast enough!

he then takes aim with his cheese bombs and throws it as it blows up as she sprayed out the fire until there's nothing left as she finish squirting the futuristic gun as Theodore give chase with the lawn mower

Alexis: Awwww crap i'm out!

Alexis dodges them till one of them she stepped in the cheese

Alexis: What the

Theodore: We got her boss!

Tyler shoots the cheese sludge freeing Alexis

Tyler: Get your hands off of my partner

Alexis: Tyler!

Tyler: I got your back Alexis!

Alexis: Quick! destroy the flamethrower!

Tyler: Right

he shoots the flamethrower destroying it

Theodore: Thanks for fixing it

Jerald: *facepalm* That was Phantron's secret weapon and now he's gonna be pissed! Arrrgh!

Jerald: *sees the duo and fires at them with a sniper rifle but thankfully it hit a rock as they hid

Theodore: Hehehehehe Im coming for ya

Tyler: shoots at Theodore in the head

Theodore: Ouch!

Tyler: Alright let's go

Alexis: Right

they ran around dodging Jerald bullets as he fires each time they hid with his sniper rifle

Tyler: Deal with Jerald I'll take care of that dumb cat

Alexis: Right

Tyler then sees the dimwitted cat coming at him and he readies his ray gun he shoots at the lawn mower but no avail but then as Jerald readies his sniper rifle Alexis sneaks up on him but then he punches her away

Alexis: Ugh!

Jerald: Pesky puffball!

As Tyler runs from the lawn mower it gets closer but then Tyler hits him in the head with a ray gun laser

Theodore: that hurts!

Tyler then shoots the enging and it blew up sending Theodore flying as Jerald shot Tyler in the arm as the dumb cat is in the tree

Tyler: AAAAGH!

Alexis: TYLER! YOU SON OF THE BITCH!

Before Jerald take another shot Alexis wrestles the rifle as Jerald tried to maintain control of the gun but then Alexis dodges the shot as Jerald fires and kicks Jerald in the face making him dropped the rifle

Jerald: Theodore i could used some help here!

Theodore: Im stuck

Jerald: USED YOUR GODDAMNED MUSCLES!

Theodore: Oh right

He breaks out of the tree and lifts to get his head out but drops Alexis and Jerald

Both: AAAAAAAAH!

they are covered in a pile of leaves

Tyler: Uhhhh! AlexisIm down help me

Alexis crawls out of the the leaves and branches and goes to Tyler

Alexis: Here Tyler It's gonna hurt trust me

Tyler: Are you sure

Alexis: Yes

She brings out a tweezers and dig in tyler's wound removing the bullet as Tyler screams in pain from the removal she eventually get it out

Tyler: Oh my that hurts.

Alexis: Told ya

Tyler: thanks

As Alexis nurses Tyler wound putting a bandages on his upper left arm

Alexis: There much better

Theodore: JERALD SPEAK TO ME

He shakes Jerald

Jerald: THEODORE THEODORE THEODORE Im all right

Jerald: Now where's my sniper rifle

he rustles though the leaves and branches and he found it

Jerald: Ahhh Found it Now get ready

Alexis: Oh no you don't!

She charges at the mouse as he fired it missed Alexis due to her tackling him as the bullet flew in the sky

Jerald: Get off of me!

Theodore: You're going down Dino!

Tyler: Not if i take you down first!

Tyler jumps up and kick Theodore in the face

As Alexis Wrestles the gun from jerald as Theodore tried to punch Tyler but he dodges and shoots him in the head

Theodore: OW!

He then counters by punching Tyler

Tyler Hmph tough cat huh but i know your weak point at thanks to Alexis

Theodore tried to punch him but he missed and Tyler dive kicks him in the head as he jumped to dodge his punch

Alexis continues wrestling the sniper rifle but then Jerald kick her away and aim at her

But Alexis shoots his rifle destroying it

Jerald: My rifle! Ugggh! Theodore take care of them I'll meet you there

He presses the remote control and several seesaws appears due to the remote's powers as he jump from one seesaw to another after several seesaws he made it on the edge

Jerald: All right if this doesn't work then it's time for drastic measure Theodore

Theodore: Ay ay mousey moo

Jerald: The name's Jerald...

Theodore: charges at Alexis and tackles her but then Alexis shoots him in the head

Theodore: Ouch!

He releases Alexis and Tyler shoots his back to get his attention

Theodore: GRRRR!

Tyler ran as Theodore chases and he pound his fist to the ground as Tyler dodges it and shoots him in the head

Theodore: ARRGH! You'll pay for this dino termite!

He then picks up a tree and throws it but then Tyler and ALexis shoo the tree into pieces

Theodore: Awww crap! You guys are strong!

Tyler: And we're gonna take you down!

they shoot the guns at Theodore head

Theodore: AAGGGHH!

he uses his elbow charge but then the heroes dodges as he stops at the edge and then they shoot his head once more

Theodore: AAAGH!

He then grabs the ground and throws chunck of floors at the heroes they shoot them down much to Theodore chagrin

Theodore; DAMMIT!

Theodore: Agggh! No fair!

He runs through the floating seesaws

Jerald: Ugggh Guess it's time for Plan B

As Theodore got across Jerald Prepares the Cheese bombs and throws it it blows up creating a sticky puddle

Alexis: Tyler we need to get across to get a hit on Theodore

Tyler: right

they jump on one seesaw

Jerald: Theodore Prepared the Spiked Rolos

Theodore: Ay AY sir

as he salute he accidentally hit Jerald

Jerald: Watch were you flailing your arm!

Theodore: Sorry

the meanie mouse presses the button and the bazooka appears and Theodore catches it

and fires one Spiked Rolo on where Tyler and Alexis is as it rolled down to them they dodge and move to one seesaw but then the spiked ball glow red and blew up destroying the seesaw

Alexis: WHOA! WE NEED TO GET ACROSS!

Tyler: AGREED AND HERE COMES THE CHEESE BOMB!

The cheese bomb explodes

Jerald sees the target moving

Jerald: Shit i missed!

the evil duo continued firing Spiked Rolos and Cheese Bombs until

The Cheese Bomb explodes trapping tyler as he is stuck

Tyler: ALEXIS IM STUCK!

Alexis: HOLD ON! IM COMING!

She jumped back to the seesaw where Tyler is and shoots the cheese freeing him from his cheesy prison as the spiked Rolo rolls towards him

Alexis: Let's get outta here!

they jumped out of the seesaw before it explodes as they cross

Jerald: Drats do something!

Theodore: Ay ay

He grabs a gigantic Spiked rolo and throws it

Alexis and Tyler sees it sailing and ready to land onto them

Tyler: What the hell...

they shoot the rolo

Alexis: Our shots won't work!

Tyler: We gotta run!

they ran from the seesaw took cover from the shade of the gigantic spike ball as it land

Theodore: Did we get them!

Jerald: You idiot! they got through it!

Theodore: Oh no!

Jerald: Just keep throwing

As Alexis and Tyler evaded it a gigantic explosion blew up several seesaws

Alexis: JEEZ!

Tyler: That is one big explosion!

Alexis: Let's get going!'

They dodge Spiked Rolos after Cheese bombsas they launched more but then

Jerald: Time to unleash the Cheese fire balls

Theodore: And Spiked Polos

Alexis: runs and made the fire goggles

Alexis: Here i adjest the anti fire mode in the goggles

Tyler: Thanks

He puts them on and he doesn't see fire

as fire cheese balls and SPiked Polos rained down Tyler shoots the cheese balls due to the anti fire device make him not see fire

Jerald: What Impossible... the goggles, Phantron's not gonna be happy

Theodore: Cool glasses

Jerald: Those are goggles idiot, that cowgirl must've installed

Theodore: Oh no! that means

Tyler jump and kick him in the face

Theodore falls down as Tyler and Alexis landed on the platform

Jerald: I can't believe you made it Well then Plan C

Theodore: Oh yes Jerald Plan C

the menacing mouse presses the button and a robot comes out it it has four wheels look like a toaster and it has two robot small arms and has a light bulb on his head and then it chases Tyler and then the muscle cat grabs Alexis and held her hostage

Alexis: TYLER!

Jerald: Want her back run a trail!

Robot: *making warble noises*

Tyler runs for it on a long bridge ahead is robot knights and Miniships they open fired on tyler but he shoot them down easily as the robot catch up and fired laser balls at Tyler which he shot them all down

Tyler: Heh! can't catch me.

He shoots the light bulb making the robot slow down

Tyler: That mouse is a loser.

Jerald: Damn it he knows the trick in the book

the villainous mouse then presses the button and it reactivated the robot

Tyler: You just don't give up do you?

Alexis then sees Tyler route

Alexis: Tyler, make it crash into something!

Tyler: got it!

Tyler ran as fast as he could but then he sees land mines and laser traps Tyler then looks back to make sure the robot doesn't come but it did and it shoots laser balls at him he then shoot the bulb then the laser balls slowing the robot down again then he shoots the mines disabling the traps and the second laser trap he easily dodged it all but spikes come out whom he easily dodge but then as the robot continue chase it breaks through the spikes and Tyler shoots it light bulb again to slow it down and then he sees the last trap trapdoors Tyler doesn't know they're here and he turned round and sees the robot fire red laser balls at him Tyler shoot it again slowing it down then as he ran the first trap door open and grabs on and pulls himself up on the edge but then the robot caught up to him put it's tires on the wall tyler got an idean he shotos the light bulb for the final time destroying the light bulb and rides on the robot through the trap doors as it opens up after they went throught the trap doors Tyler gets off and runs as the robot is at high speed due to it's malfunction and crashes into the wall making it fall over like a bridge

Jerald: Arrrrgh! this dinosaur is getting on my nerves!

Alexis then hits Theodore in the face making him let go of her and she ran as she gives chase

as the evil doubles chases her they got blown up with land minds, and Alexis dodges the laser traps as the cat and mouse duo got zapped and she easily got throught the trap doors due to them opening and she's stepping on the footings but the rodent and the feline felled downto the abyss as Alexis makes it to Tyler

Tyler: ALEXIS!

Alexis: You're okay!

Theodore then emerges throught the floor as he picks up the Polygon ball a giant ball of polygonal shapes

Jerald is standing on top of it

Jerald: You think you won but we're gonna take you down for sure

Theodore: Yeah you think ya what is it again?

Jerald: Just throw the damn ball!

Theodore then throws it as it rolls down to tyler and Alexis who ran from it

Tyler: RUN!

they ran from the ball who is chasing them down the hill as Theodore catches up

Theodore: Wait for me Jerald

Jerald: I can't stop im standing on the ball if i do i'll get crush by it!

Tyler and Alexis continues running as they ran up the slope but more turrets fire at them they passed them and they get crushed as the ball catches up and then rolls down the hill and Tyler and Alexis ran faster like an wind as the ball catch up up ahead of them are miniships

Alexis: OH NO!

Tyler: Don't panic let's shoot them down...

They bring out their guns and shoot down the miniguns dodging bullets as the miniships began shooting at then they destroyed them all down as they ran for the hill as more robots charges at tyler and alexis who shot them down as the robots tried to swipe them with the swords the remaining robots were crushed by the ball as Tyler and Alexis ran more and they see the giant pit

Tyler: There it is!

Alexis: Get ready to jump!

they reach the pit and makes a jump for it as they grabbed on the edge leaving Jerald who is running on the ball  
speechless

Jerald: What the hell how they do that he looks down and realized he's about to go over the pit

Jerald: Oh shit!

Jerald falls in with the giant ball

Jerald: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Theodore: Now i got ya No i got ya

he went over the pit himself

Theodore; I don't got ya

He falls down too

Theodore: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Tyler: that'll show them

Alexis: Yeah two freaking idiots that for sure

Alexis: Look!

Tyler: Huh?

They spot the portal as they see around the blue pixalated zone blocks in the blue background they peep through it and they see a grassy plains with dark orange skies

Tyler: It must be the exit

Alexis: This is the way out!

Jerald: You're not going anywhere.

Both: Huh?

The thuggish mouse and cat duo climbed up from the pit and they ready their guns

Tyler: Son of the bitch, you are persistant

Alexis: You guys are annoying

Jerald: Annoying aren't we well then it's time for

Before he can press the button Tyler shoots the remote right out of his hand it fell and it broke into pieces as Jerald is shocked of the destruction of it

Jerald: NOO! OUR SPECIAL WEAPON! It's broken...

Tyler: That's right no more of your fancy toys it's just you the dumb cat and us now.

Theodore: That hurts

Jerald: Oh really?

Both: Huh?

Alexis: What are you talking about you little rat?

Jerald: Phantron's batteries are guns too you know so we got one last trick of our sleeve

He grabs the battery and it forms into a electric gun so did Theodore except his got an electric bazooka

Theodore: Whoa freaky

Jerald: Those batteries aren't just charger it's also an weapon

Both: GASP!

Jerald: That's right you think they're just ordinary batteries but this is made in Phantron's vortex!

Alexis: You dirty rodent!

Tyler: Grrrrrr! You bastard!

Jerald: Heheheheh Time for you to become barbecue

He fires electric from his battery gun

the duo dodges

and Theodore fires the electric bazooka at Tyler which is a giant plasma ball, Tyler then fires the ball it divided into four who he easily shot down

Theodore: Damn this gun is awesome!

Jerald: Sure is fire already..

they fire electric weapons at heroes who dodged to avoid getting electrocuted as Tyler fire laser at Theodore head but he dodges and tries to punch Tyler but then ALexis shoot him in the head

Theodore: Ouch!

Jerald: hehehehe Come and Face me

Alexis: Hmmph bring it ratface!

Jerald then fires electric beam at Alexis as she dodges

Theodore then shoots more plasma balls at Tyler who shot them down rapidly as Alexis runs from the electric beam fired by Jerald and then Jerald fire bolt bullets at Alexis but then she hid as he kept firing

Theodore then fires a gigantic electric laser at Tyler who duck

Theodore: Where are you dino I can't see where you at!

as he fire more

Jerald: What? Dammit I'm almost out Theodore stop wasting it you're almost out too!

Theodore: Oh sorry Jerald.

He turns off the beam

Alexis: Those weapons are temporary

Tyler: Huh whoa they don't have unlimited ammo

Alexis: Tyler let's make them run out of their ammos

Tyler: Right

they both run from Jerald and Theodore as they fire out more Electric bullets and Theodore shoots it like a machine gun and then

Jerald: Shit I'm out

Theodore: Me too

Alexis: NOW!

Tyler shoots Theodore in theh head several time and Alexis threw a boomerang at Jerald and the duo fell into the pit

Jerald: Damn you Tyler and Alexis!

BOSS DEFEATED

Tyler: Finally... it's over

Alexis: Now we can get out and

Phantron's Voice: Don't get so cocky now you may have pass through my first vortex but those other twos won't be so easy

Alexis: What the hell

Tyler: Don't tell me there's two more of them out there

Phantron's Voice: My vortexes are base to my minions which i will used to destroy you both

Tyler: When i find you im so gonna blow your head off!

Alexis: Yeah you monster

Phantron's Voice: You think you can beat me? the Space Orbit robot?

Tyler: You are a fucking tyrant, Alexis we got a bad feeling we got more vortex to deal with!

Alexis: I'm afraid so... let's ...just get outta of this crazy vortex

Tyler: Wait a minute

Alexis: What is it Tyler

Tyler looks on with an angry tone

Tyler: How can you didn't tell me you have the anti- fire device? you could've have gotta me that back at the manor before i went batshit crazy!

Alexis: Let me explained.

Tyler: this better be good.

Alexis: Well... It was back at the inn when you went sleeping where i woke up and snuck on the computer so i can help you i went to a website called Device Kit where you can make your own chips for the device for the goggles i gave you so i typed down ANTI-FIRE after that i click ready and it download a chip for the googles so i went back to the bedroom where you were sleeping and place the Anti-fire kit in it and basically went back to sleep.

FLASHBACK

As Tyler sleeps Alexis then takes the goggles and plugged it in the computer she type down a new device for the goggle it's called Anti-Fire

She then download the device and places in the goggles then go back to sleep

END OF FLASHBACK

Tyler: Oh my god why didn't you told me soon that you had it back at the vortex

Alexis: I'm sorry Tyler i should've told ya sooner, it's just i forgot and i know Phantron was trying to ruin your mind I should've gave you this back at the orange portal im so sorry about this

She cries out of remorse and Tyler believed her and walks over to her to confort her

Tyler: Hey it's okay Alexis... I may let those nasty girls got away and my teammate got injured and you help me throught the fire but I forgive you Alexis caused after all you're my best friend

Alexis: Thanks Tyler.

suddently the apple landed down on the ground it's the same one from the tree that Theodore destroyed

Alexis: Strange that's the apple from the fight we had with Theodore and Jerald

Tyler: Let's take it

Alexis: Well let's see It smells great too and it's not a trap

Alexis then scans it

Alexis: No threat thank god

Tyler: Well let's get outta here

they leave the vortex with the apple

Phantron's Voice: We will meet again Tyler...

they are transported to the grassplains in the sky is dark orange and black clouds

Alexis: Weird the sky's dark

Tyler: Yeah it has to be dark cause my thinking is the storm's coming

Alexis: Well you can have the apple

Tyler: Thanks

Just what he's about to eat it he had second thoughts he looks at Alexis

Tyler: Alexis can i borrow your dagger for a minute

Alexis: Sure why

She hands him the dagger and he cut the apple in half

Alexis: You're sharing it with me?

Tyler: Of course for a friend like you

the selfless dinosaur hand the half to Alexis

Alexis: thanks Tyler i never knew you could share a food for a person like me

They sit down and eat the apple as the camera pans out is the futuristic dome as lighting strikes

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
